Casey VS The Secret Secret NonAgent
by aswiftlytiltingreality
Summary: With Casey's defection from "Team Chuck" drawing nearer and nearer, Beckman and Graham decide he needs a handler of his own. Too bad it's the only person ever responsible for making Casey question whether or not he really is the job. Casey/OFC,Chuck/Sarah
1. Casey VS Elvish

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Casey felt guilty. He liked Chuck. He really did. He was like the annoying, nerdy, smart-ass little brother he'd never wanted. He enjoyed their banter. Well, mostly because he was the one with the witty comebacks. Hell, he was even looking forward to the moment when Sarah and Chuck quit being such dumbasses and actually acted on their feelings. In his opinion, there wasn't anything wrong with it. He'd definitely gotten attached to someone at one point, but it had been too long ago and it had only reaffirmed his belief that his job was for a greater good. Still, Chuck was a complicated matter just like that job had been. Would he be able to walk away? 

He knew at some point this would end. He had known it when he had been assigned to Chuck. Had known it when they had started work on the intersect, but his partner was quickly becoming someone else's partner-Chuck's and Casey understood how it felt. He had wanted plenty of times to take an extended leave from the job, but he just enjoyed shooting shit too much. It was what he was good at. He sucked at emotions. He sucked at being normal. Hell, he hadn't had sex in who knew how long. Not because the opportunity hadn't arose, but because he knew his line of work just didn't afford him the luxury.

Which is why when Walker appeared at the Buy More, informing him the higher ups needed a word, he was a bit on the edgy side. They never needed a word with him. It was always either Chuck or Walker that got the powers that be in a tizzy. Casey just grunted at her and stormed into the lounge, finding his gloomy, less than attractive bosses staring at him from the flat screen with blank faces.

"Casey," General Beckman began, trying to mask her disgust, "it has come to our attention that Walker has grown attached to the intersect and, well, that puts you at risk."

"Part of the job, Ma'am," he said, becoming more and more uncomfortable. Were they seriously trying to discuss that sick little relationship with him?

"Yes, but when the time comes to dispose of the Intersect..." She trailed off and he nodded knowingly. He would be the only one with enough detachment to do it, meaning he would have to go through Agent Walker.

"So, to ensure your safety and that of the assignment's, we've arranged for you to have another partner." Beckman's amused smirk only served to make him more edgy.

"A what?"

* * *

Sarah was surprised when she hadn't heard yelling. Maybe they hadn't gotten to the whole partner thing yet. It made sense. Just because Casey worked with and lived near Chuck didn't mean he had to spend time around him and their animosity towards one another only served to cause more and more people to ask questions. 

"You know, I think it'll be good for the guy," Chuck said, "have someone else to pick on. Not that I don't enjoy the whole him handing me my balls every ten minutes. It's just I would rather laugh along with him."

Sarah gave him a small smile and he continued, "and maybe they can do some male bonding. You know, shoot each other in the kneecaps or something."

Chuck looked up and his eyes widened. "Or opposite sex bonding because-well...huh."

* * *

This was the stupidest assignment she had ever been sent on. Really, an agent protecting another agent. Sounded like babysitting to her. She had babysat before. It wasn't fun. Kid cried every time someone got shot in the movie. This was so uncomfortable-having to play house with some incompetent jackass while wearing one of the shortest skirts she'd ever seen. It was nauseating. She didn't wear skirts. Well, not often. People were staring at her. She hated people and she hated staring people even more. 

She had barely entered through the front of the Buy More when a man much shorter than herself slid into her path and she blinked in surprise. "Hello, Miss. How may I help you?" he asked, looking her up and down. She raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm looking for someone-"

"Aren't we all?" he said with an over-dramatic sigh. This was not happening. Did this guy really get women like this? She hoped not. She looked past him and spotted the intersect. "Oh, well, I think I found a someone," she blurted, pushing past him, her heels clicking decisively on the tile. The Intersect's eyes landed on her and his eyes widened as he said something to the woman standing next to him. She focused on her. It was one of the agents. She was vaguely aware of the man following close behind her. She stopped in front of a now stuttering Intersect and a more than a little surprised agent. Feeling the other man practically breathing down her neck, she turned slowly on him and asked in a condescending tone, "Don't you have some televisions to sell?"

He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments and the Intersect sighed, "Lester, go!"

"I'm helping her find whoever she's looking for, though I must say looks can be deceiving," Lester said coolly, as he continued to eye her.

She continued to ignore him. "Don't you people have jobs?"

The intersect stared at her in an annoyed manner. "The guy you're looking for is in the lounge," he said in an irritated voice that sounded kind of squeaky as he pointed over his shoulder. She nodded, trying to keep her grin in check. This kid was odd.

* * *

"A what?" He wasn't sure he'd heard right. 

"Partner," Director Graham repeated and he frowned. "I already have a partner."

Before either the General or the Director could respond, the door to the lounge flew open and a tall, leggy brunette stepped in. Her eyes landed on Casey and widened. "No. You did not call on me for this! No, no, no, no!"

"Mo-"

"Look," she snapped, stepping towards the screen and pointing a finger at the two faces staring at her in shock, "when you called and said I was a specialist in this area I thought you meant shooting people, not-not playing house with a _him_!"

Casey blinked as he let her words sink in and he stared at her, studying her for a long moment. She did look awful familiar. She threw him a dirty look and Casey had the distinct impression he had been on the receiving end of one of those looks several times.

Beckman looked heavenward for a brief moment. "Agent John Casey, meet Molly Marquez, though-"

"Molly Marquez," Casey cried and she frowned at him, saying in a biting tone, "I'm so glad you remember who I am."

"She can't be my partner, she isn't an agent," he protested, then addressing Molly herself, "You look different, so I didn't recognize you." She ignored him. "I'm not overly fond of him. I doubt if I had to save his life, I would!"

"Molly-"

She cut Beckman off. "No, this is ridiculous! I'm not going to act as this man's partner."

"It's an order-"

"I'm not part of the CIA or the NSA, so you can't order me around," she snapped, stomping her foot and causing Casey to grin. She glared at him for a second before turning to glare back at the plasma screen.

"Your father would have wanted you to help."

She bit her lip painfully and stared down at her heels. Casey wanted to punch Beckman. Her father was a sore spot for the both of them and Beckman had no right to bring it up. Guilting her into helping him made it worse. She rubbed her forehead. "Fine, I'll do it, but I'm so not having sex with him!"

"What?!" Casey bellowed incredulously, "since when does one have sex with their partner?!"

"Since they're supposed to pretend they're dating," Molly muttered, her eyes still downcast, "I wouldn't have agreed to that part if I had been told it was you."

"If we had told you who it was, you would have said 'no.'"

She glared up at Director Graham in a way that made Casey smirk. It was her 'thank-you-Captain-Obvious' glare. "Duh. Casey and I didn't exactly part on good terms."

"How old are you again?" Molly glared at Casey, before saying in a grudging voice, "Twenty."

Casey brought a hand up to his face. Great, just great. Now he was going to be the cradle-robbing fat kid of 'Team Chuck.'

"Just make it work," Beckman snapped before the screen went blank. Molly sighed and turned towards him. "Well, hi, Casey."

He nodded his hello and she shifted uncomfortably. "They kind of told me I'm supposed to move in with you-"

"_Great_," he grumbled, backtracking when she shot him a dirty look, "nothing against you, but I'm not really good at living with others..."

She rolled her chocolate eyes at him. "Casey, you were never this bumbling with words. In fact, you were always blunt and straight forward."

"I still am," he grumbled again and she grinned for the first time. Before, he could say anymore, she launched herself at him.

* * *

There was a loud thump against the lounge's glass door and Chuck sat up. "Oh God, he killed her!" 

Anna snorted in an almost knowing fashion as she came to stand next to Morgan. "Or they're making out."

"John Casey making out? That's like saying he speaks Elvish fluently," Morgan joked and Anna shot back, "Then I guess he speaks Elvish."

"Casey and kissing implies he has feelings and Casey does not have feelings," Morgan argued and Anna rolled her eyes. "Everyone has feelings, Chuck."

The door to the lounge opened and an uncharacteristically rumpled Casey stumbled out with a dazed look on his face as he tried to re-tuck his green shirt. The leggy brunette stepped up to him and said something in what appeared to be a commanding tone and Casey grudgingly nodded. Smirking, she turned to leave, Casey's eyes trailing her curiously as he walked up to Chuck and Sarah.

Anna smirked at the group. "I told you he spoke Elvish."

"Who was that little slice of heaven," Lester purred and Casey broke from his silent perusal of the retreating brunette with an ominous glare. "That would be Molly."

"Molly," Morgan said slowly, "care to elaborate?"

Casey shifted his glare to the small, bearded man and said through gritted teeth, "Molly is my girlfriend."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Lester laughed, "girlfriend? That was _your girlfriend_?"

Casey snarled at him and stomped off. Chuck smirked. "Oh, this is going to be great."


	2. Casey VS Grilling

Molly stared at the empty guest room uncertainly. She had already moved all her stuff into Casey's apartment, and was leery of whether or not she should set up the guest room as her own. If someone were to come over and see the room cluttered with her things, it would be a dead give away that their relationship wasn't on the up and up. Molly growled softly to herself and grabbed a large armful of clothes, stalking to Casey's room. It was a simple, lifeless room; it was the room of an agent. It made Molly feel a pinch of guilt. It wasn't Casey's fault things happened the way they did. It wasn't Casey's fault that the job was your life and gave you no room to have a life. Molly opened the closet and gently pushed Casey's suits to the side, careful not to wrinkle them. Like her father, Casey had always been a stickler for perfection, for looking clean and neat even when killing someone. She hung her clothes up next to his and frowned. It was an odd sight, her girlish clothes hanging next to his monochromatic suits. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. Of course it would be odd. The entire situation was odd.

Molly settled for shoving all her mementos and personal items into several shoe boxes, hiding them under the bed she set up in the guest room. Guest room. She smirked to herself. When would John Casey ever need a guest room? She stepped back to the doorway and let her eyes wander over the room. It still looked simple, clean, much like the rest of his apartment. She'd done good. She frowned again. Or was that a bad thing? Didn't the place have to look like it was being lived in? She moved to the living room and frowned at the large collection of surveillance equipment spaced out in the room. If Chuck's sister or her boyfriend were to stop by (though it was highly unlikely) he would look like such a pervert. The last thing she wanted to do though would be to make Casey angry. Casey tended to be extremely scary when angered.

She sauntered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, her frown deepening as she studied its contents. There was a case of cheap beer, assorted lunch meats and cheeses, mustard, a jar of pickles, mayonnaise, and a jug of milk. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. Leave it to Casey to live on nothing but sandwiches and be perfectly fine with it. She slammed the door shut and growled as she picked her purse up off the counter. Apparently, she was going shopping.

* * *

He had been in a bad mood all day. Molly Marquez was the last person he had ever expected to come face to face with again. The fact that he was forced to ride with Chuck home from work every day since the little puke had bombed his car only made the day worse. He had had to listen to Chuck go on and on about how proud he was of him for finally meeting someone and going for it in his mocking way. Blah, blah, blah. Casey had stopped listening. Well, until he had actually heard Chuck start talking about Molly herself.

"She's really...hot," Chuck said suddenly, trying hard to keep his gaze from darting over to Casey to see his expression. When Casey made no move to reply he continued, "I mean, good job on that one." Chuck laughed slightly to himself, but made no move to say more. As they came to a stop in the parking lot, Casey practically jumped from the car, stomping toward his apartment. Molly had better not have moved any of his stuff and replaced it with any of her girly crap. He stopped short next to the fountain, staring dumbfounded at the sight before him. Molly and Captain Awesome were standing closely together next to a grill talking heatedly as they both tended to steaks sizzling on the grill. Awesome had a beer in his hand and Molly was lightly gripping a Mountain Dew in her own hand. Ellie Bartowski leaned over Awesome's shoulder to see their progress and smiled brightly at the two. Awesome held a beer out to Molly and she smiled politely, shaking her head. He shrugged and turned to watch as Ellie set up a fold out table in the courtyard.

"Okay, Casey," Chuck said slowly as he came up to stand next to the confused agent, "mind telling me what your hot fake girlfriend is doing here?"

Casey merely grunted as he started towards them. Ellie looked up from what she was doing and smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining. "Hi, John."

He nodded. "Miss Bartowski."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to go back inside and retrieve some chairs. "For the last time, my name is Ellie."

Molly came up beside him, poking his side playfully. "You really do need to quit being so uptight, you know."

He glowered down at her. "Who asked you?"

She smirked up at him and shoved a stack of plates in his hands. "Just set the table,_honey_."

Chuck had followed his sister into the apartment to help lug out the chairs when the phone had rang. It was, of course, Morgan.

"Hey dude, we're raiding Ony for fun. Wanna come?"

"Would, but Casey's girlfriend is here and she and Awesome are grilling-"

"Grilling? Casey's hot girlfriend? I'll be over in a few," Morgan said before the line went dead. Chuck pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes as he hung it back up. When he came outside Sarah was watching Molly pick on Casey with an amused look on her face.

"Casey, for the last freaking time, I know how to grill," she said, patting his cheek, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. To Chuck's utter delight, Casey blushed, as his eyes darted over every feature of Molly's face with a look of shock. Her smirk broadened and she speared several steaks onto a plate, just as Awesome pulled out a package of Salmon. "Would you go inside and get the sauteed mushrooms I cooked earlier and take the sauce off the oven. It should be done now."

Casey blinked several times before heading into his apartment. She was right. The sauce was indeed done cooking. He dumped the mushrooms into it and carried the pot out to her. She set it aside and watched the pieces of salmon grilling slowly.

"You know, I'm always trying to get Chuck to grill with me, but he's not to into it," Awesome said as he watched the food cook just as intently. Molly nodded. "He doesn't seem like the grilling type."

Awesome laughed slightly. "Neither do you."

Molly smiled back. "I suppose you're right. My Dad taught me. I used to help him grill every fourth of July."

"You gonna do some grillin' this summer with your family then?"

Her smile faltered and Casey pushed down the urge to glare at Captain Awesome. Molly shook her head slowly and averted her gaze.

Dinner was twenty questions, Ellie being the main interrogator to both Chuck and Casey's surprise. What wasn't surprising was Molly's ability to dodge each question artfully. Morgan, who was in the middle of masticating a particularly large cut of sirloin asked, "Tho, do you play any fideo gamths?"

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Who doesn't? I still own a super nintendo."

"If I weren't totally in love with Anna I would marry you IRL," Morgan said and Molly rolled her eyes.

"So," Ellie said, drawing everyone's attention with her clipped tone, "how did you meet John?"

"This is totally turning into an Okay Corral type thing," Molly muttered under her breath. Casey cracked a grin. Molly smiled brightly at Ellie. "Um, our families know each other. We go way back-"

"_Ow_," Chuck squealed as Casey's foot collided with his shin by mistake. He shot Casey a confused look and Casey snarled at him silently to keep his mouth shut.

Molly glanced sideways at Casey as she continued, "-like way back. You know, I'd say this would be a sequel in the saga that is our lives but it feels like everything leading up to this was more like a prequel...minus Jar Jar."

"Can I just say, you are like the coolest chick ever," Morgan moaned as he finished off his steak. "You play video games, watch Star Wars, and cook."

"What is it exactly you do," Ellie asked, squinting at her across the table.

"Kick puppies to death," Molly deadpanned, "seriously, what's with this? I'm waiting for you to transfer me to holding or something and shine an obscenely bright light in my face."

Cue awkward silence as Molly and Ellie began an intense stare down. Morgan's eyes darted between the two women. Captain Awesome and Chuck looked utterly confused. Molly pushed away from the table, her chair scrapping against the concrete loudly. "Look before this gets any more daytime drama, I'm gonna go bake something and pretend I didn't just step into some alternate reality."

Everyone remained silent for several minutes, staring after Molly as she disappeared into Casey's apartment.

"She bakes, too?!"

They all turned slowly to look at Morgan, who was busy tearing into his third steak.

* * *

"I don't like her," Ellie snapped, as she dumped the dishes into the sink. Morgan, Captain Awesome, and Morgan all stared at her, dumbfounded. Chuck was the first to speak. "What? Why?"

"She's too young for him!"

"Hence one of the many reasons why I totally respect Casey now," Morgan exclaimed. Ellie scrubbed mercilessly at a plate, shaking her head. "They have nothing in common."

"You don't know that," Chuck argued. It was really hard for him to argue much with his sister on that point when he knew the truth of the matter-well some of the truth of the matter. "For all you know, when they're alone they're a completely normal if awkwardly paired couple."

"Like you and Sarah," Morgan put in.

"Exactly," Chuck said, beginning to nodded. "Hey!"

"I just don't like her."

"Well, honey, you don't have to," Awesome pointed out, "besides, now the guy has someone to come home to. It's nice. Plus, they have a history, so, it makes the connection stronger."

"I must say, I'm curious as to what kind of history it is," Ellie finally admitted, turning away from the sink. She bit down on her lip and looked up at the three men before her. They were all nodding.


	3. Molly VS The Pit

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_He could smell the rain clouds that had been rolling in all that day and a crisp westerly wind that had begun to pick up towards the end of the service when the storm clouds were their darkest had whipped its way across the graveyard. It was George Marquez's funeral- his partner's. Molly stood off by a tree, unwilling to join her sister and indifferent mother near the coffin. She hadn't been ready for her father to go into the ground, but had been able to understand-unlike most teenagers-that death was inevitable and would come at any time to anyone. Especially, with the line of work her father had been in. She was the only civilian who knew. Her father had entrusted her with all his secrets, and in turn, she had helped him maintain his cover. _

_When they had begun to lower her father into the ground as the rain suddenly broke free and people had slowly trickled away from the grave site, she had gotten into his limousine instead of the limousine carting her mother and her sister. She hadn't said a word or shed a tear. It had been the only time in his life he had wished he wasn't the job. Molly just continued to stare out at the men lowering the coffin. "It wasn't your fault, Casey."_

_Casey watched the droplets of rain slide from her shoulders down her arms; watched her wet hair as it clung to her neck. She laughed suddenly, wiping the water from her forehead. "I look like an idiot. I'm wearing a dress and heels. I can't think when I wear heels." She rubbed her forehead harder and shook her head slightly. "That doesn't even make sense."_

_"You look pretty."_

_She smiled her thanks. "I don't feel pretty right now. I feel very tired."_

_They sat in silence for a long while and she kicked off her black heels. Molly stared ahead at the tinted partition separating them from the driver. "So, how long are you supposed to watch me to make sure I don't narc or anything?"_

_"They told me to take care of you," he replied. She didn't even turn to look at him. "Why haven't you done it yet, John?"_

_She never called him by his first name. No one ever did and he was used to that. But sometimes, when moments like this came up between them, she did._

_"You know why, Molly."_

* * *

Beckman, Molly had decided, wasn't so bad. The General had set her up with a good job and had even told her that after everything was over, she could stay on. Beckman liked her, she could tell. Beckman liked her because she was the only black mark on Casey's record and Casey was a gold star agent. Beckman was smart. This meant she needed to be even more on her guard. Having someone like you, didn't necessarily ensure your safety. Take Chuck for instance. Molly could tell Casey secretly like the scrawny little guy-she did, too. That didn't mean that Casey wouldn't kill him when the orders came. Casey was the job. It was the reason Casey wasn't dead yet, though from what she had heard through the grapevine, what happens in Prague, doesn't always stay in Prague. She smirked. Casey had gotten even dumber when it came to women apparently. Four-leaf clover boxers? That sounded like something Casey would wear. Casey had more quirks than anyone Molly had ever met. He was just good at hiding them. All agents were. Except Sarah. She sucked at it. 

General Beckman had set her up as a coach at a sports complex teaching gymnastics. It was a good job and she was close to her students' age. Though they were somewhat intimidated by this, they respected her and most of the parents were surprisingly accepting of her, too. She suspected it was because the students related to her better. After classes, she would do a few laps in the gym's heated pool and hit the showers. If this was what living in L.A. was like, it was heaven. Her classes were over before lunch as most of the students were home-schooled and so, she'd end up back at Casey's fixing herself lunch.

But today was different. Today was her first day off. Having nothing in the way of chores to do as Casey kept the apartment immaculate, she had done what she always did when bored. She had cooked. Molly had cooked since before she could remember, her father being her mentor. They had even invented a few dishes together. Her mother and sister would never eat their concoctions, fearing food poisoning. She chose to cook lasagna for the sheer fact that it was time consuming as she preferred to make the noodles from scratch. By the time she had finished, it was close to lunch. Casey never took lunch to work. Bringing him lasagna would be nice and it would help keep up appearances-something Casey wasn't very good at. He really only grunted at her every now and then, even in public.

Molly second guessed her decision the moment she walked into the Buy More and found Sarah, Chuck, and the rest of the Nerd Herd gathered around the pit. They hadn't noticed her and she had been ready to slink off into the music section to avoid them when she realized it would be the perfect time to start playing kiss ass with Sarah to gain some trust. Chuck was the first to see her. He looked more than a little shocked and confused. "Molly?"

She made a face. "No, I'm Bea Arthur."

The pervert Lester snorted as he looked her up and down. Her skin scrawled.

Molly ignored him as her patience melted away. Playing kiss ass with Sarah had lost its appeal. She turned back to Chuck. "Where's Casey?"

Chuck just shrugged. Sarah gestured to the plastic container in Molly's hands. "What's that?"

"I brought Casey some lunch-"

Sarah's mouth quirked up into an amused smile. "You brought Casey lunch?"

"Well, that's what I just said." She stood up on her tiptoes, searching for Casey.

Morgan's head popped up from behind a shelf. "I smell lasagna."

"You brought him lasagna?"

Molly nodded, smirking at Chuck's now envious stare. "Homemade noodles, too."

Morgan eyed the container longingly. "Nice."

"Very," Sarah snorted and Molly fought the urge to glare. "Are you saying you've never brought Chuck lunch?"

Sarah bristled slightly. "No."

Molly smirked even more. "What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"A sucky one," answered a familiarly gruff voice behind her. Everyone, including Sarah jumped. Molly didn't. She was used to Casey's penchant for sneaking up on people. She held out the large container to him. "I made you some lasagna."

His face literally lit up. "With homemade noodles the way I like it?"

"Yup."

He stared down at the container in his hands as if it were the Holy Grail.

"You-you're gonna share, right," Morgan stuttered out hopefully, daring to come a step closer to the big man. Casey jerked the container closer to his chest. "No."

"Well, have fun lifting things," she said smoothly, as she turned to leave. Casey curled an arm around her midsection to stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Molly gave him a funny look and Chuck almost laughed. "To meet my heroin dealer."

"You can do that later," Casey quipped back. "I'm on lunch so, you're staying because I don't want to deal with all the nerds."

Molly frowned. "I feel so wanted."

Casey rolled his eyes. "I promise to manhandle you in the lounge. Will that make you feel better?"

She squinted up at him as he dragged her towards the aforementioned lounge. "Maybe."

He snorted as he pushed open the lounge door and they settled down on the couch. Molly smiled when Casey turned to Cartoon Network to watch Tom and Jerry. He secretly loved Tom and Jerry as much as she did. It was another one of his quirks. He turned to look at her, a quizzical yet annoyed look on his face. "What?"

Molly shrugged and her smiled broadened. "Nothing."

When he continued to stare at her she added softly, "I like Tom and Jerry, too, remember?"

It was Casey's turn to smile.


	4. Casey VS Sean Connery

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_  
_

_The red door opened and Casey glared down at his partner. "This better be good. I had a date."_

_George Marquez rolled his eyes and stepped to the side for Casey to enter. He could hear the sound of cartoons playing in the den and a snotty voice saying, "I can't believe you watch stuff like this."_

_"As opposed to what you watch? Like omigod, how will I ever survive not knowing what Julia Roberts wore to the Golden Globes and what Joan Rivers had to say about it," someone snipped back._

_"Give me the remote, I'm older."_

_"How about since you're not as smart as me I don't have to?"_

_"Don't make me come over there."_

_"I know how to shoot a gun. You don't. Keep talking, mutant Barbie, and I'll show you what I can do with a glock nine!"_

_George rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jenny, leave your sister alone and go upstairs. You have a tv in your room."_

_"You always take her side!"_

_A second later, an angry blond girl stormed into the entryway and up the stairs, casting an exasperated look at her father. "I can't believe you taught her how to shoot."_

_"What's wrong with me knowing how to shoot?! What if I'm minding my own business walking down the street and some druggie decides to rob me so he can have money to pay off his coke dealer and I'm out of pepper spray," said a leggy brunette, who stepped into the entryway after her sister, "I'd like to be prepared for that type of situation. Playing damsel in distress doesn't exactly work to one's advantage when there's no one around to rescue you."_

_The blond growled down at her sister from the top of the stairs, "You are so weird!"_

_The brunette rolled her eyes and turned back to look at her father and then to Casey, saying in a bored tone, "Is this him? Better than your last partner."_

_Casey blinked. "Excuse me?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm just saying, nice to know my Dad has someone who can sufficiently watch his back in a tough situation."_

_"Casey, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Molly," George introduced, gaging Casey's reaction as he said a moment later, "she knows what we do and she's agreed to help with the Lebowiscz detail."_

_"You told her?"_

_"No, I figured it out," she laughed, "I may be sixteen, but I'm smart. Besides, I go to school with the guy's kid. It won't be hard."_

_Casey studied her for a moment. She didn't look sixteen, yet she did. There was something about her that made her seem older than she really was. Her hair was pulled up in a haphazard ponytail, and her jeans were far too baggy for her frame. When he met her brown eyes, he realized she was giving him the same once over. She turned suddenly to her Dad and nodded. "Yeah, I can do this. Just, you know, don't be too pushy."_

_"What exactly is it you're going to do?"_

_"Date the guy's kid. You wanted Intel and I'm going to help you get it." She smiled brilliantly then. "You guys gonna come watch Tom and Jerry with me or not?"_

* * *

She was exactly the way he remembered her. She was still a pro at the play dating thing. Maybe he should have her give Sarah a few pointers. Casey stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom. She hadn't added a single personal touch to it. It made him feel bad to know she probably hadn't because she already felt she was invading his space. She was, but she had always invaded his space and had been since the day he'd met her. He turned back towards the kitchen and found Molly sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal as she read over Chuck's file for the millionth time. Sarah's file was laying next to Chuck's. Molly was always doing her homework. 

"So, got another exciting day planned at The Buy More? Tackle a few dozen shoplifters maybe," she joked, not looking up from her reading material. Casey poured himself a cup of coffee. "How come you didn't put any of your stuff up in the guest room?"

"Because it's your apartment," she said before taking a sip of her orange juice, "and if anyone were to come over and saw that all my personal belongings were regulated to just that room, they would know that something else is going on. It's just better if I don't put anything out. I don't have much anyways."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "What's the point of holding on to things for the simple fact of sentimentality? You know that as well as I do, Casey."

She sighed and shook her head as she stared down at Chuck's picture. "Besides, I won't be here for too long. Unless, you decide you aren't the job anymore and go rogue."

"No chance that's going to happen."

She nodded and offered him an amused smile. "I know."

"You know everything, don't you?" It came out as more of an accusation than an observation, but she didn't seem bothered by it. Her smile grew. "When it comes to you, I know everything."

Everything? How the hell could she know everything? He hadn't seen her in over two years, so there was no way in hell she knew what he'd been up to unless...Beckman, that shriveled up old bitch, had told her. Which meant she knew about Prague. Shit. As if reading his mind, she laughed. "Really, Casey, how could you have been so stupid? And don't tell me that she was naked and articulate and that's how she got you."

Casey merely glared at her. She snorted at his childish behavior. "Job my ass."

Work wasn't any better. Sell this, move that. Don't yell at the customer. Don't make the customer cry. Don't push Morgan over too hard. And then, Chuck flashed on someone. Just great, his first mission with Molly in over two years. Beckman had said it was imperative that Molly come along as she was the only one who would have the ability to retrieve the engineered virus yet another loony scientist had stolen. Casey was pretty sure this was the same virus he'd been employed to recover a year earlier. It was currently being held in a warehouse in Chinatown. About halfway to their destination in Molly's 67 GTO, Molly had turned on her iPod. Chuck nearly choked on his own tongue as did Casey when he recognized the song. "We're on a mission to thwart bio-terrorism and your getting pumped song is 'Sexual Healing'?"

"Yup," she said, without looking back at him. "Marvin Gaye brings to mind both baby-making and backbreaking."

"Turn that off," Chuck whined and she turned it up, grinning maliciously. "My car, my music, Chuckles."

And then to the other three's complete horror, she began to sing along, bobbing her head. "This is serious business, not some game," Sarah called over the music. Molly rolled her eyes. "Which is why we're listening to Marvin and not Barry White. Just shut up and relax. The calmer you are, the easier the job."

Sarah and Chuck both shook their heads in unison. Chuck groaned. "Now, all I can think about is baby-making. There are no thoughts of backbreaking in my head."

Molly laughed. "Yeah, I just wanted to mess with you guys."

"Molly," Casey groaned, "stop antagonizing everyone." She looked over at him with innocent eyes. "What? It's not my fault Chuck has a dirty mind."

She smiled to herself. "But this is actually helping. Next time we go-"

"We're taking my car," Sarah interrupted. Molly rolled her eyes. "You guys are such a bunch of stiffs."

Casey hadn't understood why a routine mission required the help of a "non-agent agent" as Chuck was fond of saying until they got inside the warehouse and he saw the virus's exact location. It was an open room surrounded by bright green lasers. It was absurd, his job sometimes. The bad guys really were like the bad guys from the movies this time. Sarah stepped towards the lasers and Molly pushed her back. "Not this time, Blondie," she said with a smirk, "you stay here with Dagwood." She cracked her neck and shook out her limbs.

"You think maybe this guy watch "Entrapment" one too many times," Chuck asked jokingly and Casey glared at him. "These lasers, as stupid as they look, are real. Make one more dumb remark and I'll push you into them."

Molly snorted with laughter beside him. "I'm Catherine and you're Sean."

"Yeah, so if you're going to insult me, you have to do it in a Scottish brogue," Chuck quipped. Casey glared at Molly. How could she joke about this? She was about to maneuver her way through a field of lasers. She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've done this tons of times."

She crouched down next to the first laser, immediately falling gracefully into a split as she leaned down against the hard floor, sweeping her torso under the line. She brought her legs together, rolling and ducking. Chuck tilted his head to the side. "She's really...limber. Bendy like a pretzel, I believe is the technical term."

It took her all of another fifteen minutes to gather up the virus and navigate her way back through the lasers. She handed it to Casey with a proud smile. "You know, the government shouldn't even be allowed to make these since they tend to get stolen about every five months."

"She has a very valid point," Chuck agreed, pointing after her. Sarah smiled at the non-agent agent and the Intersect in amusement. Casey glared menacingly at Chuck. "Shut up."

Casey had been pretty sure the night couldn't get any worse until Captain Awesome came knocking on his door, pillow in hand. He had forgotten some stupid anniversary or something and Ellie had not only kicked him out of the bedroom, but the apartment. Good for her. Guy got on his nerves and Ellie was way too pretty and nice to date an idiot like Awesome. After Awesome had settled into the guest room, Molly had followed him to his bedroom quietly and asked in a quiet voice, "Which side do you normally sleep on?"

"Side closest to the door," he grunted, as he pulled the covers back. Molly walked around to the other side and turned the covers back as well. They both lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Casey couldn't recall the last time he'd had a woman in _his_ bed. It was a sad thought. He really was the job, but he wasn't. If he had truly been the job, he would have been able to do what he had been assigned to do after her father's death. If he wasn't the job, then why hadn't he had a woman in his bed? Why hadn't he gone out on any dates like he used to?

"I'm not an agent, Casey, but I'm a part of this world," she whispered into the darkness, not looking at him even when he turned to look at her, "It's what I'm good at. When they need me, I help them."

"Why?"

"Just because you didn't do it, doesn't mean someone else won't."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know that once this is all over, you'll be assigned to some other case and we'll never see each other again? You just do." She turned to him finally, her eyes hollow, "we don't have a choice in what we do, Casey. We don't have that choice because if we did, no one else would."

* * *

A/N: all will be revealed shortly. Itallics denotes past events between Casey and Molly. bwahaha. I am master of the Chuck universe! reviews would be nice. 


	5. Molly VS Beckman

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_  
_

_As he looked through the scope, trained on George Marquez, Casey couldn't help but replay Molly's distraught voice over and over in his mind. She had called General Beckman and told her everything in the false hope that her father could be saved. Molly Marquez had compromised her own safety for that of her father's, not knowing that in doing so, not only was her father going to die, but she was as well. At their first briefing, both he and George had been told that if either one were discovered by Lebowiscz, they were to take care of it. No chances were to be taken on this one. Casey had his orders and he really tried to hold out as long as possible, but George was breaking and if he broke, not only was he in danger, but Molly as well. Casey would be damned if anything happened to her. He'd already lost someone he had sworn to protect. Molly had been the one he'd opened up to about it. He'd told her everything about what had happened when he had been temporarily reassigned. _

_"Sorry, George, the job comes first," Casey said to himself as he pulled the trigger. He watched George's lifeless body fall forward, watched a Lebowiscz began to frantically bark orders. Casey turned and began to leave, making his way down the back stairwell. "And now, Molly comes first."_

* * *

"Beckman wants to talk to you, Molly," Casey said as he came into the livingroom, slapping her shin with a manilla folder. Molly got up from the recliner and he seated himself in it. "Said she needs you to check in." 

She glared down at him. "You are being so weird today."

He glared back, clutching the folder tightly in his hands. "I am not."

"Yes, you are," she argued. "You're all monosyllabic with me and you've never been that way."

"It's all those names Chuck flashed on yesterday. The Russian guys. I've dealt with some of them before and, well, it didn't turn out so great," he muttered and she raised an eyebrow at him meaningfully before retreating to the Casey's bedroom. She dialed the direct number on her cell and waited. Her call was picked up on the first ring.

"Miss Marquez, so nice of you to finally get in touch with me."

"What did you need? I'm more than sure I've been doing my job correctly."

"It seems, in your case, too well. We've decided you are to become part of the NSA officially-"

"No, we agreed that if I kept my mouth shut and helped you whenever it was completely necessary that I would remain a civilian." Molly's heart began to race. "I can't be an agent, General, you know this. I have responsibilities outside-"

"And those responsibilities have been taken into consideration. Understand that our government has gone to extreme lengths to afford you the luxuries you have already been given. This is non-negotiable. Now, we've arranged magnanimously for you to come back to D.C. and meet with your family for a two week period. In this time, your paperwork will be drawn up."

"And everything else? It stays a secret? They stay safe?"

"Of course, that was part of the original agreement. As it is in the NSA's best interest to keep past discretions on the part of our agents as off the record as possible it will remain so. I expect to see you here, in my office, by tomorrow morning. Welcome to the NSA, Agent Marquez."

Her eyes full of angry tears, Molly pulled out a large suitcase and began to stuff her clothes into it as quickly as possible.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Molly didn't bother to look up at Casey. She wiped her eyes with her forearm, angry at herself for crying. "I've been called back to D.C. for a couple of weeks."

"You being pulled from the mission or something?"

"No, Casey."

He shifted in discomfort. He had only ever seen her cry once. It was also, the only time he had ever come even remotely close to tears. "Well, Molly, what happened?"

"Damn it, John, could you please just leave me alone this once?"

Casey stiffened and watched as she slammed the suitcase shut. She lifted it up and stormed past him, her voice breaking as she bit out, "This is all your fault."

Molly slammed the front door behind her, coming face to face with Chuck. "Whoa, whoa, Molly."

She coughed and looked away. "Sorry, Chuck, I didn't realize you were here."

"Yeah, got important spy business with Casey." His eyes landed on the large suitcase and widened. "Are you leaving? Are you being reassigned? Can you be reassigned?"

"No, I've got business in D.C. so I'll be gone for a couple weeks." She looked at him then with nervous eyes. "Chuck, in case I do get reassigned-"

"What?"

"Chuck, please," she said, pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket. She grabbed his hand and began to write down a phone number. "You give Casey this number and you tell him to call it if anything ever happens to me."

"And if you don't get reassigned?"

"Then forget the number."

Chuck watched her walk away and then looked down at his hand and in that moment he saw everything, knew everything. When he looked up, Casey was standing in the doorway staring at him. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Molly decided, as she sat across from Beckman, that she hated the woman. She had never met anyone so manipulative in her life. Integrating Molly into the NSA had been her own personal decision so that she could keep Molly under her thumb. And there was nothing Molly could do about it. Beckman had the keen ability to look smug even when her face was blank of any sort of expression. Molly longed to put a bullet right between her eyes. 

"I don't see why this was necessary," Molly said in as even a tone as she could muster, "not once in the past two years did I try to contact Casey and there was no reason for you to assign me as his handler. This was all for your own personal gain."

"No, it was in the NSA's best interest. The time came for us to act in order to maintain one of our top Agents. By keeping you under our employment, your record will be kept in the strictest confidence. Only I and the other members of the board are aware of what occurred after the death of your father and the consequences there of. That part of your file and Casey's does not exist as far as the rest of the Agency knows." Beckman, leaned forward, leaning on her desk. "Casey's handling of the Intersect, much like the majority of his other assignments have been impeccable. He is one of our top Agents and we cannot and _will not _lose him. We are prepared to take drastic measures should you attempt to break regulations on this matter, Agent Marquez."

Beckman waved towards the door to her office. "Go spend time with your family, you may not be seeing them for a very long time. You're dismissed."

Molly nodded and with rigid posture. "One more thing, Agent Marquez."

She stopped and turned. Beckman was holding a thick file out towards her. There was a spiteful gleam in her eyes. Molly took the file, looking down at it.

"You should know your partner's entire history. I'll keep you up to date while you're here. You may go, now."

She stood outside the office for several minutes, looking over the file until she came upon a pile of handwritten letters and an updated print out of the person who had written them. Molly nearly dropped the thick folder as she stared down at it. "Ilsa."

* * *

For several weeks, Molly kept to herself. Until, one night, Chuck came knocking on the door. When she opened it further, Sarah was standing next to him. Chuck smiled at her in an almost sympathetic way. "We noticed you've been kind of down since you got back and thought maybe you might like to come over and watch some movies and eat pizza." 

"Actually, I had the same idea, but more for a party of one," she said, closing the door behind herself, "but you're offer sounds way better."

They migrated to Chuck's bedroom amid questioning looks from both Ellie and Captain Awesome, making themselves comfortable on Chuck's bed, sandwiching the Intersect in the middle. Molly picked _The Corpse Bride_ for their first movie. Sarah fell asleep on Chuck's left little over an hour into the movie.

"So," Chuck said slowly, checking to see if Sarah was soundly asleep before continuing. "I take it things went well in D.C."

"Very." Molly had content to leave it at that until she saw the look in Chuck's eye. Her brow furrowed. "How do you know?"

"I flashed on that number you wrote on my hand."

Molly blinked for several moments and her brow creased further, which means, somehow Beckman had already drawn up my NSA papers-"

"No, I flashed on it in Casey's file under the highly confidential section," he said, "but yeah, once I saw that number, I got a good mindful of your file as well."

"I shouldn't have even had a file."

"No, you shouldn't even be an agent," Chuck agreed. "It's wrong of Beckman to do what she did."

"She's doing her job, which is now what I need to do."

"Did you..." Chuck paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Did you know about her?"

"Yeah, I knew," Molly said in a quiet voice as she watched the movie with little interest. "I was the only person he told."

"Yeah, about what happened when you were gone-"

"It's okay, Chuck," Molly rushed, saying in a lower, sadder voice, "I know. Beckman was very insistent on my knowing all of Casey's activities while I was gone."

"Well, that's just cruel," Chuck cried indignantly, hushing instantly when Sarah stirred slightly. Molly shrugged. "When the government takes over your life, you don't really have much say in the matter."

"You are definitely preaching to the choir on that one, Sister."

Molly snorted. "Yeah, I am." Her laughter subsided and she said in a somber voice, "I really hope you get to stay with your family, Chuck."

"Thanks, Molly."

"No problem."

"Molly?"

"Yeah, Chuck?"

He turned to look at her. "I wish you could've stayed with yours and as far as Casey goes-"

"It's okay, Chuck, I can't change things now and by doing what I'm forced to do, I'm protecting a lot of innocent people."

"But you'll never get to be soccer mom," Chuck said in mock horror, "doesn't that concern you?"

She smiled slightly. "Soccer's for the Brits."

"I'm guessing you would be taking your kids hunting and fishing."

"You'd be guessing right." There was a far off look in her eyes, as she turned over to face Chuck. "You know, before I found out...what I know, I always thought I'd move to Colorado and go fishing, rafting, snowboarding, camping-"

"You aren't related to Awesome by any chance are you?"

She snorted with laughter. "No, but I just thought, you know, if I ever had a family that's the kind of family we'd be. You know, in the morning's we'd make animal pancakes together, watch Tom and Jerry together-"

"Tom and Jerry?"

She made a face, insulted by Chuck's question. "What's wrong with Tom and Jerry? I like Tom and Jerry, they're funny."

"I didn't say they weren't. I'm just not used to people admitting they like Tom and Jerry." Chuck turned fully to look at her. "How many kids did you want?"

"Two or three, maybe four to even it out. We'd have big Christmas's and go on road trips, see the world-"

"If you want, I'll see if I can snag a place in the Bartowski family vacation this year for you and Casey."

"You have a cool name. Chuck Bartowski. It even sounds spy like," she said, sidestepping his offer.

"Not as cool as Molly Marquez. Talk about bringing alliteration back with style."

"Yeah, my middle name's Marie."

"Oh, that's even cooler!"

She laughed again. "Yeah, I got the cool name."

"Yeah, your sister's name sucks. Your mom was such a MILF."

Molly made a face and hit him in the gut. "Oh, Chuck, that's so gross."

"So, your Dad and Casey both had a thing for Euro-chicks," Chuck mused, "Are they really that hot?"

"I guess. My mom had a spy name. When I was little and I played spy because my Dad made the terrible mistake of introducing my to the wonderful world of espionage via James Bond, I always pretended that I had her name. Anya Ivanovich. I actually used it as an alias when I was in Prague-"

"You were in Prague when Casey was in Prague?!"

"Yeah, I kept a low low profile. Not to mention I managed not to get tied up on a bed." She smiled ruefully. "Prague was fun."

"Got any espionage romances?"

"No, not really. There was one time, though, in Prague. He was this quiet guy with the most amazingly green eyes you would ever, but when you got up close you saw they were just as blue as they were green." Her smile softened. "I met him in a bookstore."

"Wow, a learned man," Chuck said, encouraging her to go on. She gave him a wry smile. "He used to tell me, 'Все, котор вы касатьетесь и все вы видите будет полностью ваша жизнь всегда будет.' All you touch and all you see is all your life will ever be."

"He quoted Pink Floyd at you and you thought it was hot?"

"No, I thought it was...different, it made sense to me because of what I do, what I was doing there."

"Which was?"

She gave him a blank stare. "You know, you're the Intersect."

"So how long did it last? This not-really-kind-of romance?"

"Two weeks and then I had to kill him."

"That's terrible!" She made a face. "It was either kill or be killed."

"So how exactly did you do it?"

She blushed. "I snapped his neck with my thighs."

"Okay, I don't even want to know what he was doing down there-"

"No, it wasn't like that," she protested. "He knocked me on my ass. How I don't know, but I got up on my hands, got my legs around his head and twisted."

"Oh, the old Sonya Blade move! Way to think outside the box on that one," he said, high-fiving her.

"Yeah, movies do give you some good ideas when you're fighting."

"What exactly did this guy do?"

"High class jewel thief, which doesn't sound bad, but he also moonlighted as a hitman for the Russian mob and Slovakian arms dealers."

"So you ever have to pull a Carina on anyone?"

"Yes, most women in this line of work do, that's why I'm surprised Casey fell for it."

"So you're like well-versed in the art of seduction like Sarah."

"Yep."

"You women and your lowdown dirty deceiving. Curse you all!" Chuck declared and she laughed. "We can't help it if the bad guys are just as horny as the good guys."

"Sure you can't."

* * *

Casey glared at the sandwich in his hands as he continued to listen to the conversation on his headphones. He had not expected to hear a heart to heart between Molly and Chuck. Instead, he had expected to hear a heart to heart between Chuck and Morgan about "Call of Duty" or "Halo 3" even. Chuck spoke again. "So, Marquez is Spanish right?" 

"Yes, my father was a quarter Venezuelan and three quarters Argentinian."

"You can speak Spanish right?"

"Yes, both my mother and father believed it was important for one to remember their heritage."

"Do you know how to do all that fancy dancing. I had to-well, thought I had to Tango one time, but I didn't. Anyway, so Awesome taught me the girl's part and it was horrific. I ended up Tangoing with an Arms Dealer and almost being tortured to death."

"I can honestly say that's never happened to me."

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people can say that." He raised an eyebrow. "So can you Tango?"

"Of course, I can do all kinds of dances. Once in Iraq, I Belly danced for a Sheik. It didn't turn out so well."

"Had to kill some people?"

"Yeah."

"That's usually the way with it."

"Have you ever actually fired a gun, Chuck?"

"On 'Duck Hunt', I was king."

"Right."

"My gaming prowess in unmatched."

"I'm sure. I see you have your priorities in order."

"You're starting to sound like Casey."

"I'll take that as compliment."

"You shouldn't. He's all not nice."

"It keeps him alive. It's kept me alive."

"So, you're the job now."

"I'm the job now."

"Welcome aboard, Agent Marquez. Hey, did Casey tell you they almost had to lock me up in an underground cell?"

"What?"

"True story!"

Agent?! Casey paused in the middle of biting into his sandwich. Had Chuck just called her "Agent Marquez"? That wasn't good. Molly would never become an agent of her own accord. How on Earth had Beckman and the other board members convinced her? Something was going on and Casey needed to find out.

* * *

A/N: While Molly is in D.C., "Chuck Vs. The Undercover Lover" and "Chuck Vs. Marlin" take place. After this chapter it gets AUish. Sorry guys if that bothers you. I'm pretty okay with it. Also, Molly's entire family history is held within the Intersect due to her father's employment and now her own employment.

Reviews would be super.


	6. Chuck VS Dirty Russian

**I own nothing. **Fair warning, this is a very smutty chapter.

* * *

_"You know why, Molly." He had sounded unusually hoarse and rife with emotion when he said it. She looked at him then, her eyes nearly black. It seemed to take forever as Casey watched, mesmerized as she came toward him, straddling him. Her hands were on his face suddenly, as she looked into his eyes searching. "Tell me," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his and let her hands slide down his chest, pulling at his tie, "tell me why, John, I need to hear it."_

_"Molly, you know I can't say it." He realized that in admitting he couldn't say what she wanted to hear, that he really had said it and her lips found his. He should have pushed her away, should have done his job right then and there, but he couldn't. Instead, he pulled her closer, kissing her frantically. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"I know, Casey, I know," she said as she nodded against him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish-I wish we could make animal pancakes in the morning, curl up on the couch together and watch our favorite tv shows, make late night Cost-co runs, and chaperon field trips."_

_He wanted to shake her and tell her she was being stupid for wanting those things when they could never happen, but he couldn't do it because he wanted those things to. He had chosen his job because he had never believed he would find someone he would want to do all those things with and now...Molly pulled away to look at him and he cupped her face in his hands as she fought the urge to cry. "Can we just pretend that we can have those things for a little while? Just until you have to leave can we pretend it's going to happen, John? I'm not ready to face the fact that I'm losing you, too."_

* * *

Chuck was surprised when Ellie agreed so readily to having Casey and Molly come on their annual Bartowski Family Vacation. He had been under the distinct impression that Ellie did not like Molly. When he told Sarah, she was relieved. It was one less person she would have to put on airs around. Morgan, who had been a part of Bartowski Family Vacation since its inception, was thrilled. Molly herself had seemed excited. Casey, however, was not excited and kept giving Chuck angry, suspicious glares at work. Whatever it was that had pissed off the big guy was making him even less of a joy to be around. Ellie and Awesome had decided that this year, they would all travel to Napa Valley and they would all be staying in a resort surrounded by vineyards.

They had all pooled their money to rent the large van they would travel in and much to Morgan's displeasure, Molly had called the coveted position of road trip deejay. When they all met outside the apartment complex, Chuck heard Molly growl at Casey, "Casey, it's just for a week. You'll be back in your boring, sparsely furnished apartment in no time."

Chuck smiled. Molly was right. Casey really needed to make the place homey, or at least appear lived in. Sarah volunteered to drive first and Casey called shotgun-again much to Morgan's displeasure. Molly sat sandwiched in between Chuck and Morgan, while Awesome and Ellie stretched out in the back row. Everyone, besides Casey and Sarah, were in high spirits. Casey had threatened to throw Molly's iPod out the window if she played even one Marvin Gaye song and she had responded by blowing him a kiss and to Chuck and Morgan's delight, he blushed furiously.

For a while, they played "guess that song." Molly and Chuck tied for first, high-fiving each other. Casey glared at them through the rear view mirror. He did not like the two of them being so chummy. Casey gingerly unbuckled his seatbelt. "Move it, Chuck. I want to sit by my girl."

Chuck nodded and undid his seatbelt and the two of them switched places. Then, deciding he didn't want Molly sitting next to Morgan the Troll, he made her switch places with him. She gave him a knowing smile and with a mischievous glint in her eye, picked out a song that was sure to send Casey into a fit of discomfort. Casey, Sarah, and Ellie groaned audibly while Morgan, Awesome, and Chuck all cried in unison, "Oh my God, I love this song!"

Casey covered his face with his hand as every other man in the car and Molly began to belt out the song with little to no inhibitions. Chuck soon had Sarah laughing and Awesome and Morgan joined forces in serenading Ellie, who soon found herself in the throws of an unstoppable giggle fit. Casey was resolute in his belief that he would remain stony in the face of Molly's belief that she could make him smile as she and the others sang theatrically. She snuggled up close to him, smiling prettily as she nuzzled his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. He refused to move, but his arm had a mind of its own as it pulled her closer and his lips betrayed him when they broke out into a smile. It was a smile he had dubbed his "Molly smile" as only Molly had ever been able to make him smile that way. She continued to sing to him with a comical expression on her face until finally she poked him in the chest and whispered in his ear playfully, "I know you know the words, Casey."

He rolled his eyes at her, still smiling. Chuck was the first to notice Casey singing. He turned to Sarah with wide eyes and mouthed silently, "Oh my God!"

"I know," she mouthed back. When the final chorus kicked in, Casey was singing just as loudly as Molly and Awesome; everyone else had been stunned into silence by Casey's participation.

_"Let's make it all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_the one you need,_

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_then just let your feelings show_

_and make it all for one and all for love."_

When the song ended, Casey grabbed the iPod from her lap and smiled down at her. "My turn, Molly."

She glared at him suspiciously. "I don't trust you with my iPod."

He looked down at her with serious eyes as the song he selected started up. Molly's eyes widened in disbelief and her lips parted slightly. "You remembered!"

"Of course, I remember. That was the night that-" he clamped his mouth shut and her brow furrowed for only a moment before it broke out into another smile. Chuck looked back at the two. "So what's the significance?"

"This is the first song we ever danced to together. It's our song," Molly explained, not bothering to take her eyes off of Casey's embarrassed one. Chuck smiled bemusedly at the two. "Your song is a Coldplay song? Casey, I didn't know you listen to Coldplay."

Casey chose to ignore him. Molly glared at Chuck. He was ruining the moment. "Chuck, don't make me come up there and beat your ass."

Casey smirked to himself and turned to look back at Molly who had begun to pout. He squeezed her gently and the corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile. "'Swallowed in the Sea' is my favorite song," she whispered and he leaned in to whisper back, "Mine, too."

* * *

Chuck's anxiety arose the moment they walked into the resort and he was able to see from the middle of the lobby into the ballroom where people were, to his abject horror, doing the Tango. Casey came up to stand just behind him and said in a mocking voice, "Hey, you know that dance, don't ya?"

"Casey," Molly scolded before shooting Chuck a sympathetic look over her shoulder as Casey pulled her toward the elevator. Molly and Casey had scarcely been alone for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Casey opened the door in agitation and let out a string of curses when he saw Chuck. "You're telling me," Chuck cried as he pushed past Casey. "Molly, they all want to go dancing tonight and I need you to teach me how to do the man part."

"So you can impress Sarah and sweep her off her feet," she asked as she continued unpacking. Chuck nodded, "There's only a twelve percent chance that this plan will be successful, but yes, I'm still willing to go with it."

"Okay, in the name of love and espionage, I'll help you."

Casey snorted. "It's gonna take you the entire week."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "If I can teach you the Argentine Tango, I can certainly teach Chuck."

"Yeah, and if you can't say anything nice, you should leave," Chuck added. Casey snorted once more and turned his gaze to Molly who was now glaring as well. "Fine," he snapped as he stormed out. "There goes my vacation," she muttered as she stepped toward Chuck. "Alright, Let's begin. This," she said as they began to move slowly with him once she was in his arms, "is a Salida Simple..."

When Casey came back later that night to change to meet everyone in the downstairs ballroom, Molly wasn't there. There was a note on the bureau saying she had gone to get ready with Sarah and Ellie and she would meet him downstairs. He growled in frustration as he changed into one of three suits he had packed. He was the first to arrive, seating himself at a vacant table where he ordered himself a drink and waited. Morgan was the first to join him, but was soon off trying to find a dance partner; one young woman finally took pity on him and they head for the dance floor. Awesome and Ellie were next to arrive, bypassing the table completely for the dance floor. When Chuck and Sarah came down, Sarah had attempted to seat herself across from him, but Chuck had shaken his head and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Casey's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Molly had taught him well with what little time she had been given.

Everyone had been at the table with Casey for little over a half hour and Casey was extremely pissed. He radiated animosity and was seriously contemplating going up to the room and locking her out. Morgan let out a low whistle, hitting his shoulder with the back of his hand. Casey had been ready to face plant the small man when Morgan said in a low voice. "Hey, big guy, your super hot date just arrived."

She was standing in the archway, her dark hair curling in a cascade of chocolate over her shoulder. Her lips were a sinful shade of dark red that matched her equally sinful halter dress. How Casey managed to stay angry when she looked like that he would never know. How he managed to look away from her was beyond him. He knew she was standing next to him by the way everyone's gaze slid from him to someone standing right over his shoulder. She nudged him as she placed her purse in the seat next to his. "Are you gonna dance with me or not?"

"No," he snapped.

"John," she warned, just as angrily, "you're being a baby."

He didn't answer and she suddenly muttered heatedly, "Вы ребяческие, шкурно, сынок суки, если вы не танцуете с мной, то я присягаю к богу-"

"Fine," he snapped, "I'll dance with you."

She had half expected him to drag her onto the dance floor, but he didn't. He was a better dancer than she remembered. There was fury in his eyes, annoyance. She performed an elaborate molinete, sliding her hand from his shoulder to his waist as she came back around on him. The look in her eyes was just as defiant as his. He retaliated by performing a heated sacada, spinning her so she faced away from him and then pulled her around and into a walk and she moved in an ocho and cruzada and he sandwiched her before forcing her into a volcada. Molly glared and with a firm hand on his chest, pushed him into another walk, performing several cruzada's in a row, challenging Casey to keep up. He matched her step for step, a smug glint in his eyes. She had one card left up her sleeve that was guaranteed to work. Molly threw her right leg up flush against him so that her ankle rested on his shoulder in the most seductive form of a gancho she knew. He reacted instantly by pulling her along the floor in a Barrida, the toe of her left stiletto trailing across the floor. The movement brought them dangerously close and he wound his fingers in her hair tightly, jerking her head back. The fury in his eyes had nearly died out and was almost completely replaced with a fire Molly found all too familiar. He was trying hard to ignore it and failing miserably. The look on his face was undeniable and she lifted her hand to run it down the left side of his face. In defeating Casey in this one battle she had surrendered to him as well.The familiar sensation that Casey had never failed to create within her pooled in her stomach and she was having trouble catching her breath. He let out an animalistic growl deep in his chest before he lowered her leg back to the floor and pushed her backward into another walk and a series of cruzadas until they were both off the dance floor.

She snatched up her purse as he pulled her toward the exit, not bothering to glance up at their companions. Sarah excused herself and Chuck, saying she had a headache and wanted to go to bed early, giving Chuck a pointed look and he jumped to his feet immediately. By the time they found Casey and Molly, Casey had her pressed up against the door to their room with his head buried in the crook of her neck as he tried frantically and blindly to slip the door key card into the lock. Molly was moaning words of encouragement in Russian and by the shade of red Sarah had turned, Chuck was quite certain it was a thousand times dirtier than it had sounded and it had sounded pretty dirty even to him. Sarah pulled back around the corner and whispered, "I didn't know she spoke Russian."

"What'd she say?"

"Do you want the PG-13 version?"

"Sure."

Sarah glanced around furtively then leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Oh, God," he choked out. "She seemed like such a sweet, innocent little girl."

"Спешность, John, я вы теперь!" Molly cried and Sarah winced. The sound of the door flying open caused them to jump before they heard it slam shut soundly and then there was a loud bang as something landed against the door with a thud. Chuck jumped beside her, glanced around the corner and exclaimed with wide eyes, "Wow!"

He looked off down the hallway in mild contemplation. "I wonder if this means Casey won't pick on me as much."

* * *

Casey was the job. Well, he liked to think he was. Agents sometimes slept with their partners, but it was more out of a need for a release and some semblance of normalcy. This was not an example. Casey needed to be with Molly. Casey wanted to be with Molly. Casey had been needing and wanting to be with Molly since he had last been with her more than two years prior-when he'd had to leave her. Molly's back hit the door with a reverberating thud and she let out a moan that was filled with both pleasure and pain. She was still moaning in Russian at him. It wasn't the first time he'd been with a woman that spoke Russian, but for some reason, the way she managed to cry out each word made him weak in the knees and harder than hell. Molly had flicked off his belt in less than a second as he pulled her legs up to wrap around his neck in a position that he supposed would make a lesser woman call out in pain, but Molly could handle it and by the look on her face he could tell she enjoyed it. She threw one arm up to grasp the top of the door frame as he pushed her underwear aside and thrust into her for the first time and they both let out a startled, yet satisfied groan. Molly arched her back and let her head fall back against the door as she pushed against him hard. It was messy and rushed. They were both being uncharacteristically rough with one another out of anger and hurt, but it felt just as good as all the times before. They climaxed in unison and somehow, with the entirety of Casey's weight against her, Molly managed to bring her legs down from over his shoulders. They were both breathing heavily and his lower lip was slowly swelling from where she had bitten him hard enough to split it. Her legs were shaking as he set her down and moved to the bed to sit down heavily. Molly grabbed a bottle of water off the dresser that she had brought and took a long drink before handing it off to him. He nodded his thanks and drank his fill. He set the bottle down by his feet and pulled at his shirt, unbuttoning it. Molly kicked off her heels and glared at them. "We should not have done that."

"No, we shouldn't have," He agreed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. She sat down next to him, careful not to touch him. She was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"About what happened while you were gone-"

"You love her," she assured him, giving him a weak smile, "it's okay, I understand."

"No, I didn't love her. I cared about her, but never..." he said with a shake of his head, trailing off. She shrugged. "What happened between you two is none of my business. I'm only here to do my job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked indignantly. She stood then. "You know exactly what it means, Casey."

He grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking away. It was a huge mistake on his part. He tugged her down on top of him and stared into her eyes. "You don't mean that."

She opened her mouth to speak and he gripped the back of her head and pulled her down to his mouth. He untied the halter of her dress and slid his hand from the back of her neck down to the front of her dress, pulling it aside. "I say," he began as he pushed her up to stand, pulling her dress down over her hips, "that we forget about the job for the week. We are on vacation."

He pulled her close, letting his hands run down her back and his fingers traced lazy shapes along her spine. She smirked as she slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders. "Well, Major Casey, if you think it's a good idea."

She bit at his split lip and he hissed. Molly let her tongue slide across his abused lip, whispering, "Я рассчитываю быть неспособен погулять когда вы будете до конца с мной этой неделей и даже не думаете о идти легки на мне. Если вы удачливейши, то я буду препятствовать вам связать меня вверх."

He let out a growling laugh as he tumbled her to the bed, causing her to squeal.

* * *

Sarah and Chuck had been knocking on the door to Casey and Molly's room for over fifteen minutes. They hadn't seen the pair in over three days. Chuck had believed Sarah was going to just give up until she produced a card key from her back pocket. Chuck glared at her. "You know, I really don't think this is a good idea. They might be wanting lots of alone time."

Sarah shot him a silencing look and pushed into the room quietly, drawing her gun. The first thing they came across was a room service cart filled with nothing but dessert. There was a large dish of strawberries dipped in chocolate. Chuck winced at them.

Casey was sprawled out across the end of the bed, his head lolling off the edge and his arms stretched out horizontally. He was completely tangled up in the sheets and there were several angry scratches across his chest, some of which were bleeding slightly. Chuck blanched. "Oh my God, Casey's dead," he mouthed to Sarah, who rolled her eyes at him, though she herself looked quite worried. A small, tanned hand appeared from the thick mass of covers on Casey's left side, snaking up his chest and over to his right shoulder. Then there was a mass of silky brown hair pushing from the depths of the down comforter. It was Molly. She nuzzled the middle of his chest and he grunted in his sleep. Molly frowned at him and then bit him hard. He let out a half groan. "Baby, I need rest. You're wearing me out."

Molly collapsed on his chest, letting her arms fall on either side of his head. She looked up at Chuck and Sarah, acknowledging their presence for the first time and shrugged. She looked back down to Casey's passive face and without warning, slapped him as hard as she could. He growled, but didn't open his eyes. "Shit, Molly, I have fucked you three ways 'till Sunday and you _still_ want more-"

"Chuck and Sarah are here, you idiot," she interrupted, letting her head fall back on his chest. He cracked his eyes open for the first time and looked up at Sarah and the more than embarrassed Intersect. "What could you possibly need?"

"Nothing," Sarah said quickly, "Chuck was worried."

Chuck's mouth fell open in horror. "No, you were worried. I knew exactly why we hadn't seen them in three days-" he turned to Casey then and held out his hand, "Casey, high-five on that, buddy." Casey lifted his hand and slapped his palm to Chuck's much to Sarah's surprise and Casey shrugged at her. Chuck was not finished with his tirade. "But_no_, there has to be some alternate reason, like I don't know, some super spy from India may have broken in and killed them! Really, Sarah, way to interrupt all their fun!" Chuck stormed out then and Sarah followed in shock. Casey and Molly never came out of their room. The first that the rest of them saw the pair was when they met in the lobby of the hotel to check out. Casey draped his arm over Molly's shoulder and said in his most intimidating voice as they walked outside, "We call backseat."

Ellie gave the pair a funny look as she followed Awesome. Casey was the first into the backseat and he pulled a large pillow from one of his bags. Chuck gaped at him. "You stole a hotel pillow?!"

"No, I brought an extra one," he said as he fluffed it up before stretching out on the seat. Molly collapsed on top of him, asking in a worried voice, "Are you comfortable?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. She smiled down at him and rested her head on his chest, wiggling a little bit as she tried to find a more comfortable position. "Hey," he grumbled, "you keep doing that and we're going to end up giving everyone a very dirty show." She stifled a laugh. "Okay, I'm done, I was trying to get comfortable."

"Yeah, well, now I'm uncomfortable," he snapped and she smirked as she ground her lower half against his. "I noticed."

"Would you two stop it," Chuck bellowed, turning to glare at them. "Your PDA is not only disturbing, but disgusting."

Casey opened one eye and smirked up at Chuck as he slowly slid his hand up under the back of Molly's shirt. Chuck's eyes widened and he turned an usually deep shade of red as he whirled away from them. Casey snorted with laughter and closed his eye and readjusted his head on the pillow. Molly poked him in the ribs and muttered, "Leave the Nerd Herder alone and quit moving. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'll be good if you promise to dirty talk me in Russian once we get home."

"Only if you let me tie you up."

"Deal."

Feeling eyes on them, they opened their own to find Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan staring down at them in disgust and fascination. They rolled their eyes at them and turned their faces away, falling into an almost comatose sleep.

* * *

Chuck had thought-hoped, really- that maybe the PDA would stop once they were back in L.A. He was wrong. He had thought at first it would be nice to not have to worry about Casey randomly face planting he and Morgan at work and it was. Casey even managed to smile at one of his nerdy jokes instead of snarling and storming off. Then lunch rolled around and Casey's lunch literally walked through the door in a pair of five inch heels and a very, very short skirt. Molly smiled at Chuck in her usually sunny manner and he expected to hear her usually cheerful voice. Instead she literally purred at him, "Hey, Chuck, where's Casey?"

Chuck paged Casey and the two stood in companionable silence until the entire Nerd Herd had congregated around the pit. "So, Foxy Lady," Lester, said, leaning on the counter, "like the skirt."

"It's really...red," Jeff added. Molly gave him a funny look. "Yeah, thanks, you two."

"I hear you had a pretty good time on vacation," Anna said as she pulled herself to sit on the counter. Morgan nodded beside her. "That she did."

Molly only smiled and she suddenly felt a large hand settle on her backside. Her smile mutated into something less innocent as she turned to look up at Casey. She handed him a plastic container. "I made you fajitas."

He nodded and leaned back against the counter, shrugging at her. "I'm not really hungry for fajitas."

She caught the look in his eyes and ran her finger down his chest lazily. "Well, what did you want?"

Chuck covered his face with his hand. Molly was purring again. He shrugged again. "Not really sure, Honey, you know, I'm not really in the mood for food right now-"

"Хорошо, потому что я надеялся вы привинчили бы мои мозги вне прежде чем мы оба должны пойти работать снова," she purred up at him as she straightened his collar in an innocent manner. Casey's eyes glazed over instantly and she knew then she had said exactly what he had wanted to hear. "Honey, I'll do that and more."

He looked back over at Chuck and the rest of the Nerd Herd as he gave Molly a firm smack on the behind. "Might wanna stay out of the lounge for an hour or so."

Sarah came in just as the two started toward the lounge. "Where are they going?"

Casey, who was walking behind Molly and admiring the view, pulled her a stop and leered down at her. "Держите пятки дальше вы, младенец?"

She nodded and they disappeared into the lounge. Chuck leaned close to Sarah and whispered, "What did he say?"

Sarah closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He asked her to keep the heels on."

"She's like a Russian Shakira," Morgan muttered in awe, "that's so hot. I bet whatever it was she said was really dirty."

Anna hit him in the middle of the chest and he rubbed the spot with a dejected look on his face. Jeff nodded as he stared off toward the lounge. "I bet they ate all the fajitas."

Chuck turned slowly to look at his coworker. "Jeff, what's that sitting on the counter?"

Jeff looked down at the object in question. "The container full of fajitas."

They all stared at him for a moment, waiting for his mind to catch up. A light went on somewhere in his head. "Oh," he smiled. They all turned back to watch the lounge when Jeff asked, "So what do you think they're doing in there?"

* * *

**Spoken Russian (in order): **

Вы ребяческие, шкурно, сынок суки, если вы не танцуете с мной, то я присягаю к богу: You childish, selfish, son of a bitch, if you don't dance with me, I swear to God-

Спешность, John, я вы теперь!: Hurry, John, I need you now!

Я рассчитываю быть неспособен погулять когда вы будете до конца с мной этой неделей и даже не думаете о идти легки на мне. Если вы удачливейши, то я

буду препятствовать вам связать меня вверх.: I expect to be unable to walk when you're through with me this week and don't even think about going easy on me. If you're lucky I'll let you tie me up.

Хорошо, потому что я надеялся вы привинчили бы мои мозги вне прежде чем мы оба должны пойти работать снова. : Good, because I was hoping you would screw my brains out before we both have to go to work again.

Держите пятки дальше вы, младенец?: Keep the heels on would you, Baby?

**Tango Terms:**

Salida Simple, or "eight-count basic" - salida as "the way out" onto the dance floor

Barrida - one partner sweeps the others foot, displacing it along the floor

Molinete - "windmill" a turning figure of the follower around the leader (synonym for giro)

Walks - a couple, in embrace, walks in unison

Sacada - one partner displaces the other's unweighted leg and places their foot there

Lapiz - "the pencil" - curved figures traced by the toe as an adornment

Cruzada - (from cruzar - to cross) Action of the follower crossing her left foot over her right at certain points in the dance

Ocho - a figure-8 traced by the follower's feet when moving forward or backward.

Gancho: dancer wraps one leg around other dancer's leg or body

**A/N:** I decided to explain what each move Casey and Molly performed while dancing was so you all would know what the hell it was they were doing. The song they sing is "All For Love" by Byran Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting. I picked it because it's total cheese, everyone knows it, and it seemed like one of those songs that all four men on the family vacation would secretly know and love. Next chapter may or may not be long in coming as I'm working on three other stories besides this one. I hope you enjoyed this little slice of smutty fluff. Feel free to review.


	7. Molly VS the Job

_His apartment was sparse, which didn't surprise Molly one bit. Unlike her father, Casey was better at hiding himself for the sake of his job. He had even hidden himself from Ilsa. That meant something-something she didn't want to face. Casey was the job and he would be leaving once he was sure she was completely safe. Casey came to stand in front of her, rubbing the back of his head. He was unsure of where to go from there and Molly bit her lip to keep from smiling._

_"I don't really have much to drink. Just beer and coffee and-yeah that's it," he said in an extra gravely voice. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thank you."_

_He nodded and jerked his finger toward the kitchen. "Well, I feel like a beer, so I'll be back."_

_Molly rubbed her forehead in aggravation at herself. What in the hell had she been thinking?! In the backseat of a limousine? She slammed the heel of her palm into her forehead for good measure. She looked around the room in order to find something to distract herself from her thoughts and moved toward a desk in front of the window over looking the apartment complex. It was littered with surveillance photographs from the Lebowiscz assignment. She picked them up and began to finger through them absently until a very distinct pattern jumped out of her; there wasn't single photograph she wasn't in. She thumbed through them more quickly. Some of the photographs were of just her. She turned around to look at him when he reemerged from the kitchen. He caught sight of the photographs in her hand and stopped in the doorway, his expression unreadable. She stepped forward until she was merely inches from him. "Why didn't you ask to be reassigned?"_

_He continued to stare down at her. He finally reached up one shaky hand and ran it through her long hair. "Because if anything happened to you-"_

_She couldn't let him finish. If she did, she would never be able to let go. Molly wrapped herself around him, knocking the can of beer from his hands. As he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, she wondered if he would stay if she asked him to. Molly didn't want to know._

* * *

"Somebody's a grumpy Gus," Sarah observed as Molly sat down heavily in the plastic chair across from her in front of the Weinerlicious. Molly picked absently at the table top, propping herself up with her other hand. "I'm thinking maybe I should be reassigned." 

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Because of Casey," she guessed and Molly nodded miserably. "I can't afford to let this continue."

"But you're both so happy," Sarah argued in confusion. Molly sat back and glared down into her lap. "I know."

"Does this have anything to do with whatever reason it was that Beckman forced you to become an NSA agent?"

Molly's head shot up and she stared Sarah down warily. Sarah raised her hands. "That's all Chuck told me. He said it was best for all if I didn't know."

Molly nodded slowly. "Yeah, it does."

Sarah leaned forward. "Look, Casey's not exactly my favorite partner ever, but he's a good guy and I think I can honestly say he would be devastated if you left."

Molly frowned and shook her head. "No, he wouldn't be. Casey knows the consequences of getting attached to someone in our line of work. They don't bode well for all involved."

"You don't need to tell me that twice," Sarah replied and Molly nodded sympathetically before asking, "Why didn't you go with him? You're not the job."

"Neither are you," Sarah countered and Molly nodded. "But my employment wasn't voluntary."

Sarah tugged lightly at one of her ponytails. "I guess I wanted to make a difference."

"There was a lot of things I wanted and now I can't have them," Molly muttered cryptically. She sighed heavily and glanced up and over to the Buy More. "My sister's moving here-to California."

"Does Beckman know?"

"Yeah, she told me either I need to figure out how to keep this all separate, keep her away from Casey-"

"Your sister not like Casey?"

"No one really does. They don't really get him."

"You do." Molly shrugged up at Sarah. "Beckman said if there's any chance that this could compromise my cover to pull myself off the assignment."

"Then just tell your sister. I'm sure she'll keep her mouth shut."

"There's more to it than that, Sarah," Molly snapped and Sarah settled back in her chair, her eyes widening at Molly's sudden exasperation and despair. "Like what?"

"If I tell you and Beckman finds out-" Molly stood abruptly and stalked off. "Forget it."

"Wait," Sarah yelled after her. "Molly!"

* * *

Casey, Sarah, and Chuck gathered around the screen listening as Beckman began making orders over their next assignment. Molly was sprawled out in Casey's recliner reading one of Casey's gun magazines while listening to music through a pair of unnecessarily large headphones. She let out an appraising whistle and turned the magazine over in her hands, completely interrupting the meeting and they all turned to stare at her. When she didn't make another sound, they turned back to the screen. 

"Now, this man, Dr. Dominicz, is very dangerous," Beckman began and Molly muttered, "They always are."

"There is a charity auction in which dates-both male and female-will be auctioned off."

"What's he smuggling? Illegal immigrant wives?"

"Agent Marquez, I'd appreciate it if you would be quiet, this is none of your concern. And actually, it's the opposite. He's exporting women."

"Yes, Sir, Sir," Molly said, adding in a mock salute. Chuck snorted and immediately quieted when Beckman gave him a pointed look. "Sorry, Sir-I mean Ma'am!"

"Sarah, you will be one of the dates to be auctioned-"

"Won't work," Molly sing-songed. Casey grunted. "And how would you know?"

"Not all men prefer blonds."

"I doubt he'll care that much, Agent-"

Molly rolled her eyes and tossed down her magazine before approaching the screen. "Actually, it does. My Dad ran surveillance on this guy like right before the whole Lebowiscz thing and the guy only ever dated brunettes," she said, smiling like a cat who had just caught the canary, "and boy did he ever go on a lot of dates!"

"Then, Sarah will go up for auction and you, Agent Marquez will get your sell into the Doctor's good graces no matter the cost."

"I'm sorry, but I have a problem with the government pimping me out-"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure it's a good idea either," Casey muttered under his breath. Beckman gave Molly an angry look. "Agent Marquez, may I remind you of Prague."

"Yeah, yeah," Molly waved her off. Beckman's glared deepened and both Chuck and Casey noticed the amused look on Director Graham's face. "Your behavior on that assignment almost cost us a large amount of Intel. You were ordered to maintain surveillance only on Alexei Anatoliy-"

"Alexei Anatoliy," Casey said in impressed voice. Molly ignored him and glared back at Beckman. "Well, you know, I didn't want to spend an entire year tailing some guy when it's not technically my job. You didn't even pay me. So, you know, I did it my way."

"And what exactly was your way," Beckman asked slowly and Molly mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that, Agent Marquez?"

"I got close no matter the cost," she mumbled. Casey crossed his arms and clenched his jaw as he stared at the screen. General Beckman settled back in her chair. "No matter the cost, Agent Marquez."

"There's always a cost," Molly muttered when the screen went black and she stormed out the front door to avoid any questions.

* * *

"Gah, Molly, what the hell," Chuck squeaked, when the brunette climbed into his room through the window at nearly four in the morning. "I swear, I'm going to start calling that the Morgan and Molly door." 

Molly bit her lip and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Chuck, I need someone to talk to and since you're kind of in the situation that I am and whatnot with the whole being an unwilling government agent-"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

She rubbed her forehead and looked down at his bedspread. "I didn't tell the whole truth about Alexei."

"He's not dead?"

"No, he is, but it didn't happen how I told you."

Chuck looked at her with a disappointed expression, "So you didn't kill him using your thighs of steel?"

"No, that was true," she bit her lip, "but he didn't attack me."

"Oh, so you were doing something kinky."

"No." She sniffed slightly and Chuck's smiled faded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Molly what happened?"

She rubbed her nose and continued to stare down at the bed. "I met him in the bookstore like I said, you know? I mean, he was good. I'd been doing surveillance on him for months and not once did I catch him doing anything he should have been doing. So I figured, hey, get closer to the guy, you know, maybe he'll go soft and get messy. So, we went on some dates..." She stood and began pacing back and forth. "And still, nothing-not a suspicious phone call, nothing! So I'm thinking we've made a mistake; the NSA made a mistake or they sent me here for shits and giggles and I'm thinking, you know, I don't want to leave Prague and if he's really just some decent guy, I can stay here. I can go back to the states, get everything in order, and just leave the past behind me. You know, I can move on and everything can be great. I'm spending every moment with this guy and I'm happy and when I'm kissing him, I'm meaning it and I shouldn't. I should have pulled myself, told Beckman I was in over my head with this guy. "

She stopped moving suddenly and there are tears in her eyes. "And then one morning, he tells me he knows. He knows everything. Has known since I was just doing surveillance. I'm thanking God, I wrote a living will right then and there because this is the point where I get a bullet between the eyes. And you know what he tells me, Chuck? Do you know what he says to me?" Chuck didn't answer and continued to listen silently. Molly was close to tears and damning herself for it. "He tells me he loves me, tells me he doesn't care. He tells me he wants me to stay and he wants to marry me. I told him everything and he still didn't care.

"I stayed for about another week, telling myself it would work until I realized the next agent who came after him just might be Casey and that if that happened, it wouldn't just be Alexei who died, it would be me, too, because Casey would finally know and if I'm going to die from all this...So, we're, you know, and my legs are up around his neck and one little twist to the side." She rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her shirt ans collapses on the bed once again. "I arranged it so it looked like an accident. We would have been safe, you know, but..."

"There was still that chance," Chuck finished for her and she nodded. "You know, you never realize how much of an impact the past has on the future until you have one you need to hide in order to survive."

"All this other stuff aside, would you have stayed with him if Casey had been the one to-"

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for what's happened-what's happening." She smiled up at him. "I understand what you and Sarah are going through and so does Casey."

"I know he does." Chuck patted her hand. "But Casey wasn't in love with Ilsa the way you were in love with Alexei."

"I didn't love Alexei," she admitted, "and I never would have."

"Then, why would you have even considered staying?"

"Because I was the closest I could ever be to love with him," she answered as if the answer were simple. Chuck sighed. "You know this is usually the time when some dramatic song by someone like Doves starts playing in the movies or something."

"No, I think it would be something instrumental, but not you know?"

"Yeah," Chuck nodded and they sat in companionable silence for a long time until he spoke again. "You're going to ask for a reassignment aren't you?"

"I don't know. My job is to protect Casey and I kind of owe him. It'd be shitty of me to leave him hanging."

"I think maybe it's not just a job for you anymore, Molly-"

Molly nodded down into her lap. "Yeah, but I still like to tell myself it is."

* * *

These little cryptic midnight chats between Molly and Chuck were beginning to get on his nerves. Why couldn't she tell him any of this? Because it was about him, he reasoned grudgingly. Casey adjusted the headphones and leaned back in the recliner as late night Tom and Jerry cartoons flooded the screen. He turned the volume on the television down further so that he could better hear the Intersect and Molly. 

"But is it worth it? I mean, to put yourself through all this?" Chuck asked. "You, Sarah, and Casey have all been through a lot. It seems more to me like the NSA and CIA re beginning to ask for a little too much."

"Casey is an agent because he loves the job-really loves it. I can't compete with that." He heard her sniffle again and it made him tense. "I should've just taken my chances in Prague."

"You don't mean that. You did the right thing...minus the death by sex part."

"I hate Beckman," she growled,"how can someone who is in a position to protect be so...cruel? It's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong. I just fell in...it doesn't matter. None of it matters. All that matters is I do my job and move on."

"You can't just ignore your feelings, Molly. It doesn't work that way," Chuck argued. Casey her Molly let out another growl. "Well, I have to or I end up endangering more than just myself."

"Molly, you're not meant to be a government agent anymore than I am. Beckman knows this. She's just doing this to make sure you don't go soft and tell Casey."

"But I wouldn't," She cried with exasperation, "I've had every chance to do so over the past two years and I haven't said one word. I'm the only one who knows besides you and Beckman and I haven't said one word. It would do more damage than good for it to be out in the open anyway."

There was a long pause. "You know, my sister moved out here. She's already met someone and they're getting serious. She keeps asking me when I'm coming back. I've ruined so many lives by-"

"You haven't ruined anything. Beckman did. She thinks that if Casey's gone, she's not going to have another go-to agent," Chuck snorted with disdain, "which is nothing but bull. Yeah, Casey's good at what he does, but I'm sure there would be someone to take his place."

"He'd never leave," she muttered bitterly. "Casey's the job. He is and always will be the job. I'm just a black mark on his file."

"Okay, the fact that you are his only black mark is a big deal. He stood up to the entire NSA for you. That's a big deal." It was. It was a bigger deal than Casey would admit. He'd blown it off by telling Beckman he had promised George he would look after Molly; that it had been an assignment from one agent to another. It was the biggest lie he had ever told and he had thought Beckman had believed him to a degree. Until now. The General obviously knew what had happened...why didn't he?

"I've gotta go, Chuck," she whispered in a sad tone. Chuck replied with an equally sad voice, "Okay, Molly."

Casey pulled the headphones away and threw them onto his desk with practiced precision before turning the television volume up. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this lost. Was he really doing the right thing being an agent, when those he was working for were keeping secrets that had nothing to do with national security? If it had, both he and Molly would have been dead two years ago.

"John." Molly's quiet voice broke him from his thoughts. He hadn't even heard her come in. She crawled into his lap, burying her face in his neck. "Will you hold me for a while, please?"

His arms were around her instantly. He inhaled deeply. She smelled of violets and somehow rain. He loved the smell of rain because of her. Some of the best memories he had out of life were because of her-even if it hurt to think of them. He knew he should tell her because then she would leave and he could go on with his job. He could be an agent once again. It was then Casey realized that he hadn't been the job in a very long time.

* * *

A/N: So, I've been thinking of writing a chuck supernatural x-over-completely AU because I've had the story rolling around in my head for a bit. Do you think I should?

Reviews would be awesome.


	8. Casey VS Goodbye

**I own nothing. Also, this is a hugely smutty chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read.**

* * *

_It was raining just as hard as it had been that day, but just as before, Molly couldn't feel it. All she could feel was the numbness creeping through her body, the feeling of complete loss was beginning to overwhelm her. She stared at the black sedan next to the curb. She hated that car more than anything in that moment. It was the car that would be taking Casey to the airport for his next assignment. It wasn't fair. They'd only had two months together. She had hoped it would have been longer. She watched as Casey threw his suitcase in the trunk and wondered if he had hoped it would have lasted longer as well. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew as he slammed the trunk shut and started toward her slowly. She turned away from him. If she looked at him, she would cry. His hand on her shoulder, turning her toward him, finally made her look up at him. He wasn't the Casey she knew just then. He looked resigned, broken, hurt even. _

_"You're not going to ask me, are you?" His voice broke when he asked her._

_"Because I know you won't," she whispered. She bit her lip and turned her face away, trying hard not to cry. He gave her shoulders a slight shake and it was enough to break her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him frantically through her tears, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her back just as desperately, pulling away reluctantly._

_"I-I," she hesitated for only a moment longer. "I love you."_

_"I know," he whispered as he kissed her and Molly suddenly realized he was trying not to cry. He pulled away again and turned to the car, climbing into the backseat without another word. She watched the car until it was out of sight before she emptied the contents of her stomach on the front lawn of the apartment complex. Her nausea subsided slightly, until she remembered once again she would never see John Casey again._

* * *

The assignment would have gone off without a hitch if Casey hadn't broken the man's hand for roaming a little too far South on Molly's backside. They would have caught Dr. Dominicz if Casey hadn't decided to ram his fist into the man's face. It was the deciding factor in whether or not Molly would be allowed to stay. Once Beckman heard, Molly was informed that she would no longer be needed and that she would be relocated within the week. Before Beckman could even finish, Casey had shut the screen off and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door hard enough to shake the apartment and splinter the wood paneling of the door frame. Molly had stood by stoically as Sarah and Chuck both hugged her, trying their best to comfort her.

She pushed them away stiffly and followed Casey. She knocked on the door and Casey jerked it open. He glared down at her impassively and she slowly slid her arms around his waist. "You knew the minute you punched him this would happen."

He didn't reply and instead let her push him into the room and into the darkness. He let his hands travel up the length of her arms to her shoulder and then up to neck, marveling in the softness of her skin. He didn't want to think of her leaving because of him. He didn't want to think of her leaving at all. She brought her hand up to his and kissed the inside of his wrist. Casey slide his thumb across her lower lip, musing aloud, "I don't which I love more: your lips or you neck."

Molly smiled then, a sad smile as she looked up into his eyes. He was vulnerable again and it was the first time he had been completely vulnerable in two years. It brought tears to her eyes and she averted her gaze to his broad chest, smoothing her hands over his rumpled button up shirt. Casey continued to rub her bottom lip with his thumb as he watched her try desperately to remain composed. Molly slowly began to unbutton his shirt and Casey let his hand fall back down to her neck, tracing her collarbone lightly with his index finger. "You wanna call in with me tomorrow? For a couple of days?"

She nodded, not looking up at him as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He lifted her off the floor gently as he pressed his lips to hers. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and willed herself desperately to forget. He set her down as gently as he'd picked her up and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall and pool at her feet. She stepped out of it on tip toe and moved back into his arms, her skin sensitive to his touch. The feel of his fingers running up her sides caused her to shiver and she let her fingers bite into his shoulders as they came up and around to her back. He stared down into her eyes intently as he undid the clasp to her bra. She let it fall away from her and was more than a little surprised when he reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in. His hands made their way down her back once more and Molly moved her hands to his his waistline only to find he had changed in to sleep pants prior to her coming to find him. Molly shivered and closed her eyes when she felt his large hands moving down the bar skin of her hips as he pushed her lacy black underwear away from her. Molly pushed his sleep pants down of his hips and he swept her up into his arms urgently. Her chest tightened as she let her arms drift back up to his shoulders. Casey was being uncharacteristically gentle with her and she got the underlying message; he was saying goodbye while asking her to stay.

Molly let herself fall back onto the pillows, the two of them never breaking eye contact as he moved over her, bracing himself with his arms positioned on either side of her head. He brushed the hair away from her face with extreme care and Molly tore her eyes away from him. It hurt to look at him when he was like that-so serious, trying hard to maintain control of his emotions. Casey bent down and kissed the hollow of her neck. Molly gripped his biceps in silent anticipation as he pushed into her slowly and they both exhaled raggedly. Casey lowered himself onto her further, his chest flush against hers and Molly brought her hand up to touch his cheek, letting her fingers drift to his lips and back. Something flashed in his eyes then and Casey pulled her up with desperate force, attacking her neck with his mouth. How he managed to make the motion seem both exceedingly gentle and fierce was beyond her. Casey buried his face in her hair as it fell over her shoulder.

Somewhere in the back of Casey's mind, he acknowledged that he was clutching her to him just as possessively as she was clutching him. He was man of action and Molly knew this. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew what he was thinking and it hurt-hurt as much as being stab in the gut with a KA-BAR (which was a lot, mind you). Casey was faintly aware of someone muttering nonsensically and it wasn't until she covered his mouth with hers that he realized it was him. He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder as she moved with him, crying his name pleadingly. Molly's fingernails scoured his back as he nibbled at her collarbone and he pushed her down further onto him. Molly let out a low moan and he pulled her up and down against him with more force. She half whispered half whimpered something into his ear that he didn't quite catch in her climax induced haze and it was enough to push him over the edge. They breathed heavily together in silence, still clinging to one another. Molly pulled away slightly, her brown eyes studying every inch of his face before she finally reached up and softly wiped the sweat from his brow. Casey wished she would stop giving him more reasons to doubt everything he believed in. Molly let her hand run the length of his face to his neck and finally to his chest before she let her head fall to his shoulder. Casey lowered her into the pillows first, following her. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, running his hand down her arm.

"Do you remember that last night in D.C.," he rasped out. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "How could I forget?"

"I watched you sleep for a while," he said, turning to lay on his back so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye. "You look so beautiful when you sleep."

Molly rolled all the way over to face him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she kissed the middle of his chest. "You've never called me beautiful. You've only ever called her beautiful."

"Ilsa was the kind of beauty you think of when you see a rose," he said haltingly, gaging her reaction to his honesty. "but, you...You're the dangerous kind of beautiful. The kind that can and will kill you. Like a Desert Eagle as the sun glints off it and the bullet shoots out the barrel."

It shouldn't have been romantic by any means, but hearing Casey's comparison made her finally understand. She was what he considered true beauty. His eyes were clear and intense when he spoke again. "Still, even when I look at a rose, I think of you."

She buried her face in his chest as she began to cry and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him. He studied her face as he wiped away the tears and said in a quiet voice, "We can make animal pancakes in the morning if you like."

She nodded against him and let her head fall to his shoulder. She let out a heavy sigh. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"I know, Molly."

* * *

Chuck wasn't feeling much on the up and up that day and he sure as hell knew Casey wasn't. His stormy demeanor had even managed to intimidate Big Mike. Morgan had been smart enough to steer clear of Casey. Lester and Jeff, however, were not. It took Casey face planting Lester for a fourth time to get the two to realize it would be in their best interest to leave the big man alone. Chuck himself had thought about calling in. He was sick of having people he cared about leave because the government felt it was in their best interest. It was stupid. Sarah had come in during her lunch break to console him about the loss of yet another good friend when Molly came up and leaned against the counter. She smiled down at him. It didn't reach her eyes the way it normally did. "Hey, buddy. I would have used the Morgan and Molly door, but this place doesn't have one."

Chuck stood up and frowned. "So you really are leaving."

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I really am leaving."

"You're not going to tell him where you're going, are you," Sarah said knowingly. Molly ignored her and continued to stare at Chuck. "Where's he at?"

"The lounge."

She nodded and started heading for the lounge when she paused and turned back to him. "I can't believe I almost forgot to do this."

She handed him a piece of paper with a series of numbers on it and smiled when Chuck's expression clouded over. The color drained from his face for only a moment and then he glared down at the paper. "That is so not cool of Beckman and Graham."

She winked at him. "I say you send them a virus, maybe one closely related to the Demova strain."

"Can you get in trouble for this?"

"Only if you or Sarah narcs and I doubt either of you will," she smirked. "Besides, what're they going to do? Kill me?"

He grinned. "Oh, right, the living will thing. You're aces, Molly."

She shrugged and backed up a little before finally heading toward the lounge. Casey was slumped over on the couch watching Tom and Jerry. She stepped into the room and closed the door. "Hey," she called out softly to him and he didn't even bother to turn and look at her. "Thought you'd be gone by now."

"Casey, don't do this."

"Do what," he snapped back bitterly. He stood then and came to her, staring down into her hooded eyes. He seemed resigned just then. "You don't want me to ask you, do you," he asked, his voice hoarse. She picked at her thumbnail, refusing to look at him. "I don't want you to think I'm doing this because this is what I want. It isn't, but it's something I have to do."

She grabbed his hand and placed something metal in it, closing his fingers over it. She stood on tip toe and kissed him. She started to pull away when he said in a broken voice. "You should have asked me, Molly."

She gave him one more quick, fierce kiss. "I love you, John."

He watched her leave, stock still and unable to move. He watched from the doorway as she left the Buy More and the doors closed behind her. It took him a minute to process the fact that she wouldn't be coming back. Casey looked down at his closed hand and finally opened it. He didn't have to guess what kind of car the key went to.

* * *

Chuck had been smart. Molly sent him emails every so often, telling him where she was and what she was doing so he knew when exactly not to tell Casey and Sarah he had flashed on someone. If it was someone close to Molly, he called and told her and she took care of it. Sometimes, she would send him pictures so that in case anything ever did happen, Casey would have them. Even though she looked happy in the pictures, she wasn't as happy as Chuck knew she should be.

Casey was grumpier than usual. He had even added new grunts to his repertoire. The worst was grunt number 1. It was Casey's "I'm acting like I'm listening, but I'm really not because all I can think of is Molly and I miss her" grunt. It was the Casey grunt Chuck had never really been able to figure out until after Molly left. After a while, he began to organize them into two categories: Casey's "Usual" grunts and Casey's "Molly" grunts. There were more Molly grunts than there were usual grunts and almost every day, he would come up with a new one. They kept getting worse. Chuck had seriously thought of telling Casey where she was, but knew if he did, things would not go well.

Which was why when he flashed on a man in the Buy More with ties to the Russian Mafia, he almost choked on his own tongue. Casey, who had been nearby hit him on the back with enough force to nearly knock him over. "What'd you see?"

Chuck stiffened and his eyes darted around as he tried to figure out a conceivable lie. "I want a corn dog and there was too much drool in my mouth from thinking about it and I started choking. So, before it happens again, I'm going to go get one. I'll be right back."

Chuck waited until he was half way to the Weinerlicious before he smacked himself. "Smooth move, Chuck, you idiot!"

He burst through the front door. "Sarah, we have a huge, _huge_, problem!"

* * *

How both Chuck and Sarah could have forgotten about the bugs in his room while he and Sarah discussed his earlier flash was beyond Casey. He almost laughed when he banged on Chuck's window. Chuck's eyes were as wide as saucers when he opened it. Casey grunted at him. "Now, I know for a fact anybody who is craving corn dogs knows better than to go get one from Sarah. You flashed, which means we have a job to do, so let's go."

"We can't do this one," Chuck whined and Casey growled at him. Chuck held up his hands. "Or we could, just so long as you remember not to blame all this on me afterward and you don't tell Beckman."

"I didn't tell her about you sending the new Intersect a porn virus, so why would I tell her I'm going against orders?" He glared at Sarah. "I blame all this on you. You're a bad influence."

"I'm hurt, really," she snipped back. Casey grunted his number 5 grunt-indifference with a heaping pile of annoyance and some mocking laughter to spice it up- as he climbed back out the window. "We leave tomorrow."

Chuck watched Casey walk away before he muttered. "We are so screwed."

* * *

A/N: We are getting close to the end. Also, I have started on the Chuck/Supernatural x-over and I'll start posting it once I've tweaked it to my liking. If there's a specific pairing you'd like to see, just ask. if not i have in mind a casey/ofc/dean with a bit of casey/ilsa on the side and of course chuck/sarah. that last one's just a given. 


	9. Casey and Molly VS the Stupid Wedding

**I own nothing. enjoy the fluff.**

* * *

_"It says it has to be two lines."_

_"I only see one-"_

_"There are clearly two lines there."_

_"I think it's more magenta than pink." She paused. "And why can't it be a bi-gender color like green or something?"_

_"Because then you wouldn't know if it were blue or green, idiot."_

_"Let me see the box again."_

_"This is the fourth test."_

_"Maybe it's a defective batch. You know, that happens all the time."_

_"They're all different brands."_

_"I only see one line."_

_"Two lines! There are two lines. Two very thick, very pink lines."_

"_Maybe I should take another one."_

_"You've taken four!"_

_"Yeah, I don't think I can pee anymore. I just want to be completely positive-"_

_"I'd say you are very positive and very knocked up."_

_"You're not helping."_

_"Okay, sorry."_

_"You know, it's not everyday I take one of these."_

_"I know."_

_"I mean, you know, yesterday I was worrying about my grade in Latin and now I'm trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to tell Mom and-"_

_"I know."_

_"God, this is why Dad should have let us go on the pill."_

_"No kidding. No offense, but I'm real glad I'm not you right now because this means I don't have to give up any of my life goals."_

_"You have life goals?"_

_"Yeah, like I want to get a-"_

_"Please don't say French poodle."_

_"What's wrong with French poodles?!"_

_"Having a dog is not a life goal!"_

_"Yes, it is!"_

_"Whoo, dream big!"_

* * *

Molly felt the urge to vomit. She hated weddings. Especially weddings where one of the guests were part of her assignment. She was wearing stupid heels and a stupid dress that her sister had insisted she wear because she wanted the wedding to be perfect. It was hot outside and it was taking forever. She had been sitting in the stupid white chair for over twenty minutes and the stupid ceremony hadn't even started yet. She studied the groom and frowned. He was not the type of man she would have ever pictured Jenny marrying. He was too skinny and too nerdy-like Chuck. Jenny tended to go for men like Captain Awesome. It didn't even look like the guy had fixed his hair and his bow tie was ridiculously crooked. His name was Larry. 

By the time the wedding march began, Molly was fidgeting. Her dark haired partner glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "It'll be over soon."

"I don't understand why we couldn't have taken care of this before the wedding," she hissed through clenched teeth, "it's not like anyone would have missed him and I don't like being in L.A. more than need be."

"Me either," the woman replied with a smirk and Molly glared at her. She raised an eyebrow and Molly didn't bother to answer her unspoken question. The woman opened her mouth to say something when the flower girl crawled up into the seat next to Molly. She looked from the small girl to Molly and Molly said through clenched teeth, "Don't even go there, Ilsa. You do, and you're on your own."

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to say this one more time before we get out of this car," Chuck whined, "we can still go home and pretend I didn't flash and everything will be super fine." 

"Shut up, Chuck," Casey growled. Chuck looked over at Sarah as she exited the car. He leaned in close to her and hissed. "You're going to let him do this?!"

"I doubt seeing Molly is going to be that big a deal, Chuck-"

He waited until Casey was out of earshot and grabbed Sarah by the arm. "No, it's not just about seeing Molly." He closed his eyes and said in a strained voice, "It's about him seeing Lizzy."

"Who?"

* * *

It was too hot to be in that stupid dress. Molly changed into a long white skirt and matching cotton peasant blouse. Since the hotel the wedding had taken place in was next to the beach, her sister had had the reception set up on the beach. When she met up with Ilsa at the reception, she smiled. Ilsa had also changed out of her dress and into something more comfortable. Ilsa smiled at her. "You're in a better mood." 

"I can't think when I wear heels," she said absently, missing Ilsa's confused expression. She bristled when she heard a gaggle of women from her mother's side of the family clucking in Russian behind her. "Girls like her should never be allowed to wear white."

"Ignore them," Ilsa said, "they're nothing but a bunch of shriveled up old hags who have nothing better to do with their time than gossip and make other people miserable."

She glanced in their direction and noticed that their quarry and his date were sitting at the table with the women and an evil smile appeared on her face. She marched over, smiling and calling in Russian, "Hello, I'm Molly, the bride's sister."

The woman who had insulted her gaped several times and Molly smiled, saying in perfect Spanish, "not so high and mighty now are we, you frigid old bitch. I should put a bullet in your mouth to shut you up." Her smile grew as she added in Russian, "It's possible I shouldn't be wearing white, but at least I still have all my real teeth."

The woman gaped again, more than a little upset at being insulted and Ilsa laughed out loud. The man's date stood and ran to the old lady's side, shooting Molly a sinister glare. The man came to stand next to Molly and Ilsa with the pretense of making small talk though she and Ilsa both read loud and clear that he had other things on his mind. Within fifteen minutes, they had him in front of Molly's hotel room door. His hand inching its way up her thigh made her skin crawl. He moved from her to Ilsa and Molly chose that exact moment to strike, hitting him in the jaw with enough force to knock him out cold. She stood back, straightening her clothing. Ilsa stared down at the prone man on the floor. "You go back and I'll take care of this. Thanks for the help, Molly. I would have said no."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, but you're welcome." She stepped into the elevator and the doors closed just as the other elevator's doors opened. Casey rounded the corner just as Ilsa began dragging the man into the hotel room. "Ilsa?!"

Ilsa dropped the man to the floor, startled. Her eyes widened and darted over his shoulder. "Casey, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna, you know, take care of that guy you're dragging into the room, but it looks like you've got it under control."

"Yep, she does," Chuck called as he came up behind Casey, "So let's go-Ilsa, what are you doing here?"

"Ilsa?!" Sarah exclaimed. Casey ran a hand down his face. "Yes, Ilsa, who were you expecting?"

Chuck and Sarah both looked down at the ground and shrugged. Casey turned to find Ilsa doing much the same thing. "Chuck," Casey bit out, "what aren't you telling me?"

"I have to go," Chuck squeaked out, "my oven is crying and my baby's on fire-"

His eyes widened in a way that Casey thought was impossible. "Babies, what babies, who said babies?!"

Sarah elbowed Chuck in the side, but Chuck was so nervous he couldn't stop rambling. "Babies, that's silly. Why would there be babies? There are no babies at Jenny Marquez's wedding. Not a one, no babies-really the only reason to go to a wedding besides the cake, you know, is to see the babies people bring."

Casey made a face. "What the hell do babies and Molly's sister's wedding have to do with Ilsa being-"

Chuck winced when the proverbial light bulb went off in Casey's head. He began to stammer again. "Did I say Jenny? I meant Penny, yes, Penny."

Casey paid him no mind as he pushed his way past Chuck and Sarah. Chuck grabbed a hold of his arm in a valiant effort to keep him from going to look for Molly. "Hey, big guy, you really oughta not-"

Casey placed the flat of his palm over Chuck's face and pushed. Chuck was on his feet again faster than he'd actually fallen, but by that time, Casey had already gotten on the elevator and the doors had already closed.

"Chuck," Sarah hissed as she and Ilsa gathered around the second elevator next to him. Ilsa made a sour face at him. "You are so not good at this job."

"I know, I know, but in my defense, he is very, very scary when he looks at me like that and I'm not good with pressure, you know. I crumble like stale pie crust."

Ilsa rolled her eyes and shook her head before asking Sarah, "Is he always like this?"

"This is actually a good day for him."

"Okay," Chuck snapped, becoming annoyed, "I'd like to point out that I'm standing right here. I'd also like to point out that we need to figure out how to keep the hulking NSA agent from crashing a wedding, finding his ex-fake-not-fake-non-agent-agent-girlfriend, and having a complete and total mental breakdown which may end in him breaking someone's neck, mainly mine."

They stepped into the elevator and Chuck rubbed his hands together. He turned to Ilsa and Sarah. "So, what do we do?"

"I have no idea," Ilsa mumbled and Chuck frowned. "Great, maybe I should wait in the car."

* * *

Casey was a man of action, but the entire way down to the reception, all he could think of was what he was going to say, as it was highly unlikely Molly would appreciate him dragging her off to the Crown Vic she had bought him. However, when he saw her dancing with her sister while the salsa band played, he couldn't think of one thing to say. He continued to watch her as she was facing away from him. He thought maybe it would just be best if he walked right up to her and told her she needed to come with him or he'd blow up a building. He didn't have any C4 on him, but she didn't know that. But what if she said no? He couldn't blow up a building because he didn't have C4 and blowing up buildings because your ex won't come back with you is a stupid thing to do. He couldn't threaten to shoot anyone because the person he shot would most likely be related to her and she would get mad. He sure as hell wasn't going to threaten to shoot himself because that was a piss-ant thing to do and Molly would just give him one of her looks which was way worse than actually ever being shot. Okay, maybe not, but close. 

In middle of coming up with plan after plan and discarding every single one, Molly had turned to the side and Casey suddenly felt as if someone had dumped cold water over his head. There was little girl in a frilly white dress dancing in between Molly and Jenny. She had dark brown hair and a pert nose just like Molly, but her eyes-they were his eyes, clear blues eyes. Molly was turning circles to the music and the little girl-_his_ little girl-was trying hard to mimic her. Molly happened to look up and straight into his eyes and stopped mid-dance. She turned to her sister, said something and started toward him. Jenny picked up the little girl, and glanced over at him, doing a double take. Jenny stared at him for a moment and then looked into her niece's face and then back at him. Casey would had laughed had he been anyone other than himself. Molly bit her lip as she came to stand in front of him. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well, I am." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Things were clicking in place in his mind and he felt his anger begin to build. "If you had just told me-"

"I didn't know until after you left, Casey."

"You should have called-"

"Beckman pulled a total Kill Bill on me after you left and she told me that if I told you-"

"What's her name?"

Molly's face softened as she looked up at him. "Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Lizzy."

Casey stared past her to his daughter and Molly continued in a proud voice, "Oh, John, she's so smart. She's so very smart." She looked back up at him tentatively. "I gave her a picture of you, so if you're not going to stay-"

Casey buried his hands in his pockets. "I want to talk to her-"

"John-"

"Ask me," He said in an intense voice, his eyes burning into her. Molly's eyes filled up with tears then and she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her slowly. Molly closed her eyes, exhaled deeply and asked, "John, can we stay with you?"

He nodded, unable to settle on the right thing to say. Silence seemed best. He opened his mouth to ask a question when something tugged on his pant leg. He looked down and Molly followed his gaze. Lizzy looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Hullo."

"You know who I am," he asked and she nodded mutely, raising her arms and waiting for either of her parents to pick her up. Casey stepped away from Molly and she gathered her up. She was quiet for a very long time before she asked in a worried voice, "You're not going to go back to work are you?"

* * *

A/N: one chapter to go, leaving it at a nice round 10, whoo ha! yeah, did you catch the juno reference? it was just begging to be unleashed so i let it go for a walk. oh, remember reviews are super... 


	10. Molly vs the Big Sister

**I've decided there will be a sequel to this to tie into season 2 and possibly season 3 should we get one *fingers crossed*  
I do not own any of the characters from "Chuck".  
Italics are past events, just like in previous chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Molly stared at the brightly colored bag sitting on her bed. There was bright purple tissue paper sticking of the top and the side had a big one and eight on it. She really didn't want to open it. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at it for a long time, glaring at the eighteen on the side. It was Casey's gift to her for her birthday and she wanted to pummel the man for knowing that she was only eighteen and rubbing it in her face. He knew she had a crush on him, he just _had_ to know. Jenny had been making fun of her for weeks for the way she was always staring at him and refusing to say anything to him that involved more than a four or five word response._

_Finally, deciding she had better just open it so that she could see just what childish thing he had bought her and cry over it until she didn't care anymore, she yanked the the tissue paper from the top and then turned it over, dumping its contents on her bed. She frowned at herself when she realized she had squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see it. She slowly opened one eye and then the other as she focused in on the item sitting on top of the pile. It was a lighter in the shape of a gun. She picked it up and laughed, squeezing the trigger and then placed it aside. The second was a DVD set of "Tom and Jerry" cartoons. She rolled her eyes knowing the main reason he'd bought it was so that he could borrow it and watch it when he had stakeout duty. The last one was...Molly clapped a hand over her mouth and made a very high-pitched mortified sound in the back of her throat. It was her baby book; full of every single embarrassing photograph her parents had managed to accumulate of her over the past eighteen years and he had _looked_ at it. Molly opened the book and flipped through the laminated pictures frantically, looking for any changes. She cringed when she caught a glimpse of the picture Jenny had taken of her just as she was getting out of the shower. She was going to kill her sister; even though it was Casey's fault for him having seen the picture, it was Jenny's fault it existed. _

_She flipped to the last few pages toward the end that were the only pages left blank and looked down at them with wide eyes. Across the top of the first page in neat, capital letters Casey had written "Molly's First Assignment" and under it was a large surveillance picture of her and her "boyfriend" standing outside a pizzeria after one of their dates. The one under that was a picture of the two of them at the bus stop and under that, a picture of them standing outside a movie theater._

_Molly smirked as she stared at the pictures. She'd never realized how real she made it look. She was going to make a great agent, if she did say so herself. The next couple of pages were picture of herself and her dad when they were on stakeout duty along with Casey. Her father had insisted on documenting her "prowess" as a teenage spy and so, Casey had sometimes been saddled with the duty of taking pictures of the two of them. _

_On the second to last page, Casey had written "Memorial Day: 2005" and there were pictures of herself helping her father grill and helping her mother set the picnic table in the back yard. There was even a picture of her spraying her sister with the garden hose for beaning her with a water balloon. The last picture was of herself and Casey, sitting side by side with their arms crossed over their chests and an almost identical expression on their faces as they looked off at something out of frame. The picture after that had to have been taken immediately after that because Casey was saying something to her while they continued to stare off. The very next picture made her skin tingle and burn from head to toe. They were still standing the same way, but now he was looking at her, watching her as she laughed and the look on his face...it was strange. Like he couldn't figure out why she was laughing like that. Why was he looking at her like that? She didn't look that bad, did she?_

_She turned to the last page and found it blank with post-it stuck to it._

_"Happy Birthday, Molly-Girl. Make sure to put something special on this last page," the note read. _

_Molly closed the book and stared at it blankly. _Huh_. She'd had no idea Casey was so creative and....sentimental. He didn't seem the type. Maybe he wasn't; maybe he was only sentimental about her? No, it was more likely that he knew about her stupid crush and was trying to be nice. Well, no matter what it was, she needed to say thank you. She slowly made her way down stairs, the new camera her father had bought her in hand. George Marquez was sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of papers in front of himself. Molly raised the camera and snapped a picture of him. He looked up immediately and smiled. "Well, hey, Button!"_

_"Hi, Daddy," she fidgeted only a bit and looked around. "Did Casey leave already? I still haven't said thank you."_

_Her father smiled wider and shook his head. "He's out back smoking a cigar. You know, he saved another agent's life a couple days ago in Nevada."_

_Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "I thought he was on vacation."_

_He father chuckled. "Assignment hoping is vacation to that man."_

_Molly merely nodded and wander off toward the back door. When she opened it, Casey glanced back, expecting George, and did a double take when he saw Molly instead. She noticed how he visibly tensed and wilted a bit inside. Maybe he didn't like her as much as she thought and he was sick of having some immature little girl with a crush follow him around like a puppy dog. She hadn't thought she was quite that obvious. _

_"Grats on saving that agent."_

_His brow furrowed as he stared at her, puffing on his cigar. She felt her face heat in embarrassment. Why did he have to look at her?! She crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes followed the movement and then darted back up to hers. She looked away. "In Nevada. Dad told me."_

_Finally understanding he nodded and turned away from her, obviously wanting their conversation to end. She wilted further. She pursed her lips and stared at him a moment....what if it had been like his last reassignment? "It wasn't like the last one...was it?"_

_He tensed up and turned to look at her. She shifted and fought the urge to tug on her hair. "I mean...you know what I mean."_

_"No, it wasn't like the last one," he replied and turned away again. Molly stared at his profile. Apparently, John Casey felt this conversation was over.  
_

_"Well," she said finally in small voice, "thank you for my presents. I liked them a lot."_

_She started to turn to go back in, proud of herself for not dissolving in tears at his easy dismissal of her when he said in a very surprised voice, "You did?"_

_Molly swiveled back around and nodded wordlessly. When it didn't seem her quite believed her, she said. "They were very...thoughtful."_

_He stared back at her and she began to tug on her hair nervously as she elaborated. "The gun lighter was really funny. And it's nice to finally have Tom and Jerry on DVD-"_

_"I got the one that had most of your favorites on it," he interrupted. He cleared his throat and looked away. Molly watched him for a moment, confused by his strange outburst. When he didn't move to say anything else she continued. "The book was really...sweet."_

_He looked up at that, eyes narrowed. She rushed to defend herself. "And I don't mean that in a sarcastic or critical way. It was different and obviously had a lot of thought put into it. I haven't gotten a gift that was thoughtful in a long time."_

_She looked down at the ground so she wouldn't have to see his face when he yelled and huffed at her for calling him sweet. She almost jumped when she felt him snake an arm around her and hug her to his side for a brief moment before he released her completely. When she looked at him, he was studying his cigar intently. "Well, you're welcome, Molly-girl." He said gruffly._

_He glanced at her quickly and then looked away as quickly as possible. Molly turned to face him, studying his expression. He was trying to avoid her without really avoiding her. That meant he either couldn't stand her or he....couldn't stand her, but for a completely different reason. Molly frowned in annoyance. This had to stop. Casey's eyes widened almost imperceptibly when he looked up at her and took in the look on her face. "What?"_

_Molly's grip on her camera tightened and she made a decision. One that was very stupid, but she couldn't seem convince herself it wasn't worth making. She stepped up to him purposefully and took the cigar from his mouth gently, placing it on the arm of one of the plastic deck chairs. Casey didn't move to stop her. He seemed to caught up in trying to puzzle out what she was doing. She looked up into his clear blue eyes for only a moment longer and then, taking a deep breath, she quickly wound an arm around his neck and yanked him down to her mouth. _

_It was a brief, hard meeting of lips and she let him go as quickly as she'd grabbed a hold of him. Casey stumbled on his feet and fell back into the deck chair, knocking his cigar to the floor and stared up at Molly, stunned and completely unsure of how to address their current situation. Molly stared back, annoyed at having enjoyed kissing him for that short second. He looked so sexy in the black polo and worn jeans he was wearing with his favorite pair of boots. She knew she should be running for her room, but she just couldn't stop staring at him. Her eyes widened when she realized just how shocked and stunned he really was, which meant he hadn't known she liked him like that. Which meant he didn't like her at all._

_"I'm so sorry," she blurted out, "I shouldn't have done that!"_

_His face reddened with anger and he started to glare. "Then why'd you do it?"_

_Molly could only stare at him as her body began to burn in embarrassment. He was snarling, which meant he was really really upset. "Huh? Why'd you do it? You think it would be funny? Messing with me?"_

_At some point Molly had covered her hand with her mouth to keep from crying. She shook her head at him slowly. A small tremor worked its way through her body. Casey leaned back in the chair and the smile that curled his lips was almost cruel. "Well, I hope you had your fun."_

_They stared at one another until he dismissed her coldly by saying, "Tell George I'll be back inside in a minute."_

_Molly heaved in several heavy breaths frantically, hand still over her mouth, as she tried to calm down. Casey tensed up further and looked away from her, as if he were willing himself not to see her panic the way she was. Molly cleared her throat and pried her hand away from her mouth. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just..."_

_Unsure of how to explain herself and make amends, she turned around and trudged toward the back door, hoping the next time she saw Casey she would be able to keep herself completely calm and collected. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and what she saw shocked her. He looked sad, really sad. He looked about as crushed as she felt, siting there and staring at the wood flooring of the deck. _

_Molly turned back around and strode over to him. He looked up, as stunned as before, and Molly literally pounced on him, wrapping herself around him as he grunted in surprise when her lips connected with his and she continued to kiss him until he kissed her back. She continued to kiss him afterward. Molly's eyebrows rose in surprise. Casey was kissing her almost desperately. He bent forward, causing her to bend farther back and he wrapped his arms around her, tightening them. She could feel his biceps bulge against her sides and she smiled into his lips and then, to her utter horror, she giggled. Casey pulled away from her instantly, his eyes unfocused and studied her critically. Her cheeks burned. "Sorry, I got excited."_

_Her cheeks burned even more at her unwanted admission. However, it seemed her answer was more than right because he darted forward and captured her lips once more. Molly giggled again, punctuating it with a happy squeal and kissed him even harder when he chuckled into her mouth. Her squeals turned into very happy moans when Casey brought one of his hands back around and slid it up under her shirt to stroke at her stomach and then began to travel North. _

_Molly's eyes shot open when she remembered just where they were and she shoved at Casey's shoulders, mumbling breathlessly, "Casey, Casey-Oh, _Casey_-Casey, stop!"_

_He pulled back, dazed and worried. She squeezed his shoulders in a soothing manner. "What if my Dad came out here!"_

_Casey immediately yanked his hand from under her bra and her shirt. Molly tugged her bra back in place and frowned, shaking her head at him. "First time I make out with you and I let you feel me up. I am _so_ easy."_

_He smirked at her. "First time, huh?"_

_Molly opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of the back door's knob being turned caused her to jump from his lap. Casey grabbed up his burnt out cigar and rubbed the rumples out of his shirt and Molly leaned against the house as casually as possible. George Marquez stuck his head outside and looked directly at Casey. "I'm going to bed. The files are on the kitchen table. Lock up when you leave."_

_Casey nodded. George looked at his daughter intently for a moment and then smiled slowly. "Night, Button."_

_"Goodnight, Daddy."_

_George disappeared back inside, shutting the door after himself. As soon as she was sure he wasn't coming back, Molly crawled right back into Casey's lap. He didn't seem to mind at all. But he did seem a bit perplexed by it. "Why?"_

_"Why what?" Molly huffed when she tried to kiss him and he pulled away. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"I like you," she said, sounding annoyed. The look on her face told him just how dumb she thought he was. Casey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that, but why?"_

_She pulled away and stared at him, suddenly serious. "Do you really want to know? It might scare you."_

_He had snaked his hand back up her shirt to continue what he'd started before they'd been interrupted. Molly's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a moan. "__Or make you angry."_

_He looked up at her blissful expression and then down to where his hand was on her chest. "I don't care as much as I should right now. Tell me tomorrow."_

_And then he dove back in, kissing her. There was a sudden flash of light and Casey pulled away, bewildered. "What the hell was that?!"  
_

_Molly held her camera up. He scowled. "Why are you taking pictures?"_

_She smiled shyly. "It's for the last page in the book."_

_

* * *

  
_

Chuck waited an entire week before he and Sarah finally made the trip up to Jenny Richfield's house. He had been dreading it the entire week. When Molly had called him to tell him to come up, she hadn't sounded upset or excited. It had worried him. Molly tended to not sound upset when she was upset.

When he knocked on the door, Sarah put a comforting hand on his arm and gave him a small smile. It helped, but only a little. Jenny answered the door. She nodded curtly. "Molly's out on the back patio."

She left them standing at the open door, blinking. If Jenny was angry that meant one thing: Casey was coming back to work. Chuck and Sarah exchanged worried glances and made their way to the back of the house. Larry was standing in the kitchen at the island counter pouring himself a glass of water. He smiled and waved as he took a gulp from the glass and gestured to the sliding glass doors. Sarah smiled ruefully at him. His hair was sticking up in different directions and it reminded her of Chuck's hair when it grew out.

Chuck slid open the glass door and paused in amused bewilderment as he momentarily watched Casey spinning Lizzy around in circles as she squealed, "Wheee!"

"That's something you don't see every day," he chuckled.

"No, it isn't," Molly said softly. She was sitting at the patio table with a pile of papers. She smiled at Chuck and Sarah and pushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face. Sarah sat down at the table with her and sifted through the papers. "What are these?"

Chuck picked a few of them up and shuffled through them. Molly frowned at the pile. "Paperwork Beckman sent over."

"What's it for? Your resignations?"

Molly shook her head sadly. "No, Casey's not quitting."

"What," Chuck exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Casey stop spinning Lizzy for a moment to watch them. Molly glanced over at him briefly before sighing out, "I told him he didn't have to. I am, though."

"But-but what about you and Lizzy? You're just not going to see him anymore? You're just giving up?"

Molly glared at him. "Don't be stupid, Chuck. We both talked to Beckman and went over all our options."

"Which were," Chuck prompted, scowling back at her. Sarah sent him a warning glance. He ignored it. Molly sighed. "Well, Casey and I both considered desk jobs, but we'd have to move back to D.C. and neither of us wants that. Besides, we're not really cut out for desk jockey work."

"Well, that doesn't explain why you couldn't just get a job in another, less dangerous line of work."

Molly bit her lip and hazarded another look at her significant other. When she was sure he was no longer paying attention to them, she said in a quiet voice, "The main reason was, Casey and I were concerned about you."

Chuck's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wha-me? Huh?"

"Look, Chuck, you're the intersect and as such there are very few people you can trust not to betray you," she explained, "and Casey and I felt that we wouldn't be comfortable with another agent we weren't acquainted with taking over his position, and, taking into consideration all the past missions, Sarah, as capable of an agent as she is just cannot handle it alone. Therefore, Casey's staying on as your handler."

"Seriously?"

Molly nodded up at him. Chuck looked to Sarah for help. Sarah cleared her throat. "Molly, You have a daughter! You and Casey-he needs to be there for her _and_ you."

"I'm well aware of that," Molly cut her off. "Casey and I have worked out a system. On weekends and days he has off at the BuyMore, he will be coming up to spend time with Lizzy, barring that the three of you are not otherwise occupied with a mission. We've also managed to talk Beckman into letting him take periodic vacations. No interruptions."

"And you're okay with this?"

Molly sighed longsufferingly, clearly wishing they would just accept the situation and move on. "Yes, I'm okay with it. Casey and I discussed this thoroughly for several hours. So long as Chuck is still the asset he will remain an agent and this will remain his assignment."

Chuck's brow furrowed. He didn't like the edge of her tone. "Did you guys...break up?"

Molly looked up from the papers and gave him a very Casey-like "this conversation is done" look. He and Sarah exchanged disappointed looks.

"Whenever the two of you leave, Casey is going with you."

"Is your sister aware of the situation?"

"Yes," Molly replied. She looked toward the kitchen. Jenny and Larry were standing near the glass door watching Casey play with Lizzy.

Molly sighed heavily. "She's not too thrilled with the whole thing."

"Well, I can see why," Chuck snapped, unable to hold in his anger anymore. "Molly, you and Casey were supposed to resign and go on with your lives-be normal! And instead your doing all this," he pointed a finger at the pile of papers. "This was your chance out and you guys just let it pass you by. Do you realize what you've given up? You have no idea what I would give to be you and have the chance to walk away from all of this."

Molly stood up abruptly, more tense and angrier than he'd ever seen her. "Yes, Chuck, we do realize what we're giving up and we're giving it up for you! We're giving it up so that you can get the intersect out of your head. We're giving it up for now, so that we can make sure that you get to live the normal life that we all want."

"Chuck, calm down," Sarah hissed, tugging on his arm to get him to sit in the chair beside her. Chuck collapsed in the chair, still scowling up at Molly.

"We leaving?"

Chuck didn't even flinch at Casey's stealthy approach. "I guess."

Molly looked back at the pile of papers, firmly dismissing them all. Chuck and Sarah rose from their chairs dejectedly and opened the glass door. They paused when they noticed Casey hesistate beside Molly. They saw her shoulders hunch slightly, as if she were trying to resist the urge to curl into herself.

"Molly..." Casey began and Molly cut him off, her voice sounding raw and broken when she finally spoke, "Don't. Just go, John."

Casey's jaw clenched and he pulled away from her, tense and looking more angry than either Chuck or Sarah had ever seen him look. He also looked very, very hurt. He stayed frozen in place for another moment, clearly debating on whether or not to leave as she had asked or stay. Mollly looked up at him blankly. "Goodbye, Major Casey."

Casey didn't scowl. He didn't glare. He studied her with hard eyes and then nodded. "Miss Marquez," he bit out in a steely voice and then turned and left, pushing pas Sarah and Chuck. Sarah followed after him and Chuck looked back to find Molly with her head buried in her hands. Chuck turned quickly when he felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder. Larry smiled at him, though it faultered when he looked over at his sister-in-law and said, "Don't worry about her. We'll take care of her."

Chuck nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If she ever needs anything..."

Larry nodded back. "We'll call you."

"Momma," Lizzy tugged on Molly's arm. "Aun' Jen!"

Molly looked up to find Larry and Jenny staring down at her with equally hostile expressions. Molly cleared her throat and turned to her daughter with the happiest smile she could muster. "Lizzy, Sweetheart, Mommy needs to talk to Uncle Larry and Aunt Jenny for a moment. Can you go inside and play for a little bit?"

Lizzy cut a suspicious look over at her Aunt and Uncle and then nodded to her mother. Molly waited until she was inside before speaking. "I did what you asked."

"They're safe for now. You do understand we can't let you out of our sight?"

Molly remained silent. Larry stepped toward her. "So long as you don't bring any unwanted attention to us, keep out of contact with them, they'll be fine."

Molly shifted her gaze to her sister. "I can't believe you, Jenny. I can't believe you would turn on family."

Jenny glared at her sister. "I didn't think I'd have to turn on you, Molly. If I'd known you were still...moonlighting as an agent, this would have happened sooner."

She sat down across from her sister and smiled in an almost congenial manner as she continued to speak. "When Casey left and you decided to keep Lizzy a secret, I was sure I'd never have to worry about you. It was hard enough having to turn on Daddy, but you? I really did want to protect my baby sister. But you had other plans."

She laughed. "John Casey, really? Jeeze Molly, I thought you were over that after how it ended the first time."

Jenny picked up a few of the papers and read over them. "I will, however, commend you on your skills of seduction. First my...boss' son and then Casey. That brick wall of a man is hard to crack. Maybe his vulnerability over Ilsa helped you to crack him. I bet that's it. No real man falls for a little girl."

She peeked over the paper in her hands to smirk at her younger sister, winking. "And we all know he is quite the man. If he weren't NSA, I would certainly have made a pass."

"I get it, piss me off and hope I'll agree to anything," Molly interrupted. "Well, that's not going to happen."

"Are you sure," Larry questioned, pointing back toward the house, "because we can ask Lizzy if she thinks you should agree..."

Molly turned pleading eyes to her sister. "What do you want?"

Jenny pointed at her sister using the papers in her hands and grinned happily. "I knew you'd understand."

"What do you want," Molly reiterated. Jenny stood, tossing the papers aside. "We want an inside man, someone who can go in deep and wouldn't ever be considered for disloyalty."

"Me?! I can't-they don't trust me," Molly exclaimed laughing more at the idea of General Beckman placing trust in her than at their plan, "not after, well, not after Casey told them he was resigning..."

"No, but other people trust you," Jenny explained. Molly shook her head adamantly. "No way in hell am I turning on anyone I've worked with."

"It's not anyone you've worked with," Larry snorted, rolling his eyes, "it's someone we've been looking for for a very long time. If Sarah trusts you, you can bet he'll trust you."

Molly's eyes widened in understanding. "You want Bryce Larkin."

"We've heard rumors he's somewhere in Chile-"

"If I do this, everyone I know is safe?"

They nodded. She stood and took a deep breath. There was still a chance she could make this work, fix it, save everyone. She leveled her gaze on Jenny and then Larry. "I'll do it, but I have rules of my own."

They nodded, pleased with her cooperation, but distrustful of her intentions. Molly paced back and forth occasionally looking back at them as she spoke. "For me to do this, Lizzy stay with my mother. You will have no contact with her. Neither will any of the people you work with have contact with her. I fail, you come after me. You do not come after her, Sarah, Chuck, or Casey. Or Lizzy."

"Understood."

She took a deep breath and continued pacing. "Okay, to find out where Bryce is I'm going to have to get in contact with the CIA. I have a secure line I can go through, but to get to it, I'm going to have to get to Casey's. I'm going alone."

"How will you plan on getting Larkin back here?"

She took another deep breath. "I think I know a way."

* * *

Molly crept into the Buymore's theater room silently. She had no way of knowing whether or not Casey, Chuck, and Sarah may head back to talk to the General and Director Graham.

"Miss Marquez," General Beckman questioned in surprise. Molly nodded. "I didn't want to resign, truthfully, but I knew Major Casey would have if I did not."

Beckman arched a disbelieving eyebrow and Molly continued. "I have a family, I have friends, the very things most agents don't have and fight so hard to protect. But I can't this behind because I know that the next stranger I run into at the grocery store or at the hotel I'm going o stay at when I finally take that long overdue vacation may be a Fulcrum agent. They maybe fighting to destroy what I have without me knowing.

"I want to keep fighting this, Fulcrum. I may not be able to have a normal life, but my daughter can. Sooner or later someone is going to find out who Chuck is and I want to make sure that doesn't happen."

General Beckman stared at her for a long moment and Director Graham let out a long sigh. "Agent Marquez, how would you feel about being on decoy duty."

Molly nodded. "It would be an honor, Sir."

"What would you have us tell Major Casey when he next visits Elizabeth?"

Molly was silent for a long moment before saying, "Tell him, I've gone rogue."

* * *

_Santiago, Chile. June, 2008_

Bryce cursed as he ejected his last clip of ammo. Dry. He turned quickly to hie left when he felt someone land beside him on the ground, their back hitting the low stucco wall. He blinked at the brunette in surprise when she handed him a full clip. "Bryce Larkin, we need to talk."

"Can it wait a second?"

She peeked over the top of the wall and leaned away from him to shoot. "Why, do you have trouble talking and shooting at the same time?"

Bryce resisted the urge to glare at her as he concentrated on trying to shoot the man located behind a nearby car. "No."

"I never could quite understand why people have trouble multitasking. I guess it really is hard for most agents to shoot and talk at the same time."

"I really don't see what could be so important right now." He hazarded glance over at her. She squeezed off a shot that burst through a flower stand. A man fell from behind it clutching his leg and she squeezed off another shot that lodged in his chest. Bryce hadn't even known the man was there. She ducked back behind the wall and loaded another clip. "It's important to me, and considering I'm saving your ass, you should be very interested in what I could possibly have to say to you."

"How'd you find me, anyway," he asked, laying along the ground to get a shot at the man's leg. He took aim and fired, catching him in the lower calf. The man collapsed and Bryce shot him through the throat. When he looked back, the woman was staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You really didn't hear anything I just said did you?!"

She looked back over the wall firing off several shots, each one punctuated by a groan as they hit their marks straight and true. "Unbelievable. It's just like Casey when he's trimming that damn Bonzai."

"Casey? John Casey?"

She moved to stand up and Bryce reached toward her to pull her back down before he realized no one was shooting at them. She smiled down at him in amusement. "I'm touched that you think I would try to stand up in the middle of a shootout, but I'm not stupid. I was trained by the best."

She shook her head as she watched him stand and dust himself off. "You CIA agents are so easy to pin down, you know that?"

"So I hear," Bryce replied wryly. "How about you ridicule me somewhere safer?"

"I can do that," she agreed with a smirk, letting him take the lead. He brought her to a restaurant far enough away from where the fighting had a occured but close enough they could hear the sirens as the police converged on the scene of the "crime". They sat at one of the tables outside. He ordered tea and she order some drink with an umbrella. Bryce eyed her as he waited for his beverage. She was pretty. And she was obviously an agent for someone. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm NSA, not that it matters," she answered boredly, smiling as the waiter handed her her drink. She took a long, healthy sip from her straw and licked her lips. Her lips were really pink, as if she had been biting them, but he hadn't seen her do so in all the time he had been in her presence. She studied him for a moment, assessed him really. She nodded to herself and said in a grave tone, "I asked to be assigned to you, but I had ulterior motives."

He tensed and moved to stand up and she hurriedly placed a hand on his arm. "Hear me out. I need your help."

He eyed her cautiously. "You just admitted to tricking your superiors into assigning you as my partner, which means you're hear because you know I'm a decoy for Fulcrum."

She nodded, finally biting her lip. "I'm not Fulcrum-not really anyway."

"Then what do you want," he asked. He was sure he had half a clip on him. He could take her. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her under the table, waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger.

She sighed out long and loud, frowning. "The people who are after you, Fulcrum, they managed to offer me a deal I couldn't refuse."

"And what deal was that?"

"I bring you in, they let Casey, Sarah, Chuck, and everyone else I care about live," she said in a small voice. She leaned forward, crossing her arms before her. "Bryce, I agreed to come here to get to you because whenever you've been needed by Chuck, or Sarah or Casey, even, you pull through. And if you won't do this fore me, will you please do it for them?"

"If they're after the intersect, then why didn't they target Chuck?"

"They didn't know, they just knew who Casey and Sarah were and they knew who I was." She licked her lips and sighed again. "I just need you to come back and help me take care of them. I don't want you in their hands either. But I need to protect my friends and what little of my family is left. I refuse to turn on them and my only option is to go along with what they say and bring you in. But I'm only bringing you in so that we can take them out."

"I'll do it for Chuck and Sarah," Bryce said finally.

* * *

"We're meeting them tomorrow," Molly called when she heard the door to the hotel unlock. Bryce stuck hi head in the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

He was still distrustful of her. She looked over at him briefly and then looked back to study her reflection in the mirror. It was a bad idea, but she had to-just one more time. "I managed to relay a message through another agent to my mother. Who will be calling me from an undisclosed location."

"I still find it somewhat unbelievable that your mother would know you're an agent." Bryce said as he wandered back into the bedroom. He picked up her cellphone, pulling away the battery and attached a small tracer to it. He popped the battery back in place and set it back on the bed.

Molly just rolled her eyes and stared at herself. "You know, a real agent wouldn't trust someone who withheld so much information."

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor and, seeing as you know about Chuck, I'm willing to trust you."

"So, Chuck's the magic word with you, huh," she snorted, turning her head to get a better look at her hair. It looked presentable. "You know, you're all over me for having friends and family that know, but you seem to be doing the same thing."

"Not by choice."

"Who said I had a choice?" she shot back. She tried to smile at her reflection and failed miserably. She couldn't believe she was doing what she was doing. Bryce came to stand in the doorway again. "Where are you going?"

She glared up at him. "This could be my last night alive. You really think I'm going to spend it stuck in here with you?"

"How do I know you're not running off to Fulcrum," he asked accusingly as she stepped toward the front door. She grabbed her cell phone and clutched it in her hand tightly.

She paused, hand on the doorknob, but didn't look at him. "Please be here when I get back. I need to say goodbye to some people."

Bryce sat down the bed and wait fifteen minutes. Once he was sure she wasn't coming back any time soon, he pulled out his own cellphone and watched the little red dot marking Molly's location as it slowly made it's way South. He scowled in thought. If she had been heading to meet up with the agents, she would have gone North. He bolted up when he realized exactly where she was headed.

* * *

Molly tossed her cellphone into the glove compartment and pulled out another one, unclipping it and checking for any bugs. Satisfied that it was bug-free, she reclipped the battery and dialed Ilsa.

"Trinchina."

"It's Marquez."

"Molly, I was wondering when you'd call."

"Did you tell my mother what I told you to tell her?"

"Of course. She told me that Boston is lovely this time of year."

Molly let out a long sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God she remembered."

"Molly, what's going on?"

"It's better if you don't know." She said as she came to a stop at a red light. She checked her rear view mirror. That silver Hybrid was still behind her. "Ilsa, it's important that you don't call Casey. Don't call Sarah. Do not call anyone that is with the CIA or the NSA. If you do, it'll blow my mission."

"Molly," Ilsa started, but she interrupted her. "I called you from a safe line, don't worry."

"That's not what I was worried about." Molly waited in silence, glancing out the rear view mirror again. She shrugged at herself mentally. There were tons of Hybrids in this area, she was simply being paranoid. Ilsa spoke again. "Be careful, Molly. And call me when it's over so I know you're safe and I don't have to call John to tell him you died."

"I will. Bye, Ilsa."

"Bye, Molly."

Molly pulled to a stop along the curb and climbed out of her car and stared across the street. She leaned her head against top of the car. She couldn't do it, she decided. She just couldn't. This had been a stupid idea. This wasn't good for her, for anyone. It was only making everything worse. How she had managed to fool herself into thinking it was a good idea was beyond her. This was stupid, childish, selfish, dangerous. She couldn't do it.

She stepped away from her car and wiped at her teary eyes, sniffing and screwing up her resolve. She was doing this because it was the last time she would ever be able to. She crossed the street resolutely, the sound of her heels clicking on the asphalt loudly in her own ears. She was beginning to get used to the feel of them. She was even starting to like the feel of them. There was a time when she hadn't been so deep that she couldn't get out. Her heart sank a little more at the realization.

It took her a moment to realize she was at her destination and she stared at the thick door in despair. It was the last time she would ever be there if all went according to plan. She wiped at her mostly dried eyes once more and knocked. The door swung open so fast she was almost surprised it was still on its hinges. Casey stared down at her, expression neutral, as if he didn't care one way or another what the hell she thought she was doing there on his doorstep.

She felt her eyes tear up again and knew they had by the split second change in his expression. He tensed up further as his eyes softened and they moved as one, wrapping their arms around each other as their lips connected in a frenzy. Casey lifted her up and spun back into the apartment, slamming the door and falling back against it. They pulled apart and their eyes locked.

Molly looked away first and smoothed her hands over his chest. Casey brought his hands up to cup her shoulders and she swallowed thickly when she felt one hand travel up her throat to her cup her face in one soft motion. She glanced back up at him, trying to look past the hurt she saw. If she didn't see it, it wasn't there and everything would be okay when it was over.

Molly stood up on tiptoe and kissed him softly and then again more slowly. Casey's arms circled her as he responded and Molly tried to focus on the feel of him with her rather than the emotions that coursed through her that alluded to their inevitable parting. His hands drifted lower, past her hips as his mouth left hers.

"What are you doing here," he asked as he sucked on her pulse point just below her ear. Molly curled her fingers in his shirt and tilted her head, thankful he didn't pull back to look into her eyes. "I didn't want that to be the last memory we'd have of one another-the both of us angry and hurt. And I need to be with you one more time."

She felt him freeze for a moment before his movements became frenzied again. They weren't slow as they had just been. He was taking her for her word and that hurt her more than anything ever could. He was done fighting for her. She wanted to be angry, but to be so would deny her this and she needed it more.

Casey reached for the hem of her dress as he backed her up toward the stairs leading to the bedroom. She gripped the railing and he lifted her up into his arms. Molly brought a hand up to his face and kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his. He had always been the hardest person to say goodbye to.

* * *

"So, they know we're coming?"

Molly nodded at Bryce as they walked toward the door at the end of the corridor. "But they won't see this coming."

They pulled out their guns simultaneously. Molly kicked open the door and shot the first person she saw and then aimed at the second and shot. Both dropped to the floor. She glanced over at Bryce and approached the two moaning on the floor. "We work from the inside out. No one gets out and nobody is sent in to the agency. Kill on sight, you got it?"

"Whatever you say, Molly-girl."

Molly placed her foot in the center of Larry's chest and aimed her gun at his head. She looked up at Bryce. "Don't call me Molly-girl," she snapped as she pulled the trigger. Bryce raised his hands up in surrender and Molly turned to look at the other man laying prone on the floor. She aimed the gun at his head. "Where is Jenny Marquez?"

He coughed and slowly raised his hands up, wincing in pain. She stepped on his wound and applied pressure. "I said, where is Jenny Marquez?"

He pointed at a door on the other side of the room and Molly squeezed the trigger. She looked over at Bryce. "Start working your way out and I'll meet up with you."

He looked at her questioningly. "You sure?"

"Yes, this is something I have to do alone."

Bryce nodded and left the way they had come in. Molly slowly opened the door and peered around the corner, letting her eyes scan the room. She pulled back and bent down, throwing her body into the room and rolling across the floor to crouch behind a nearby desk.

"Where's Larkin, Molly," her sister called out angrily. Molly checked her clip and called back, "I sent him for takeout."

She heard her sister snort. "You and Casey really are a match made in heaven, you know that? And when I'm finished with you, I'll take care of him and then you two can quit acting like a couple of emotionally constipated jackasses-"

"You're not going anywhere _near_ him," she spat, launching herself from behind the desk. Jenny squeezed off a shot at her and Molly rolled across the floor and shot out an arm. She caught her sister by the leg and tugged, knocking Jenny off balance. Jenny fell back onto the floor, losing her grip on her gun, and it skittered across the floor. Jenny kicked at her with her free foot and caught her in the jaw. Molly jerked away and Jenny swung back up to stand as Molly followed suit and pointed her gun at her sister. Jenny raised both arms in defeat, eyes blazing angrily.

"You're so pathetic," Jenny said venomously, "throwing away your life for some middle aged, washed up NSA agent who cares more about Reganomics than you, the mother of his bastard child."

Molly narrowed her eyes and Jenny laughed. "The man left you to fend for yourself for two years and yet you're more than happy to take up following him around like a little lost puppy again. Talk about worshiping false idols. Grow up, Molly. The man's babysitting some wimpy analyst; he's been going nowhere and nowhere fast since you met him. You could be a part of something great if you'd just quit putting him before yourself and join the family business."

Molly's knees nearly buckled at the implications. "Jenny, where is my daughter?"

Jenny grinned and Molly leveled her gun on her. "where is my daughter?!"

"You have a choice to make. It's either Casey or Lizzy." Jenny stepped toward her. "What's it going to be?"

"Neither," Molly whispered as she pulled the trigger. Jenny's eyes widened in shock as she fell back, landing on the floor with an audible thud. Molly backed out of the room slowly unable to fully comprehend what she had just done. She wandered out into the maze of corridors, not even bothering to check for possible danger. Once outside the building, she collapsed on the sidewalk, gasping for breath and finding she couldn't quite catch it. It was all gone. Everythign she'd ever wanted, needed...loved. All of it was gone just like that.

"Molly!"

She didn't look up at Bryce as he ran toward her and kept her eyes trained on the cracked concrete below her. Bryce crouched beside her. "I took care of everyone I found and I came across her."

Molly's head snapped up at the sound of a little girl's muffled crying. Her eyes connected with bright, tear-filled blue ones and relief flooded her. "Elizabeth!"

Her daughter looked up from Bryce's shoulder and automatically reached for her. "Mommy!"

Bryce set her down immediately and Lizzy launched herself into her mother's arms. Tears of relief slid down Molly's cheeks. "Oh, my baby girl. Lizzy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

Lizzy tightened her arm's around Molly's neck and cried, "Grandma's gone."

Bryce put a hand on Molly's shoulder and Molly looked up from where she had buried her face in Lizzy's soft hair. "She can't stay with you anymore. Just because they're gone, it doesn't mean nobody else knows about you. Or her."

Molly didn't respond, but she did pull away from the small girl to look at her. She gently wiped the tears from her small face and tried to smile. "Honey, you're going to have to stay with some people for a while. It's not safe to be with Mommy right now, but I promise that as soon as we can be together, we will be."

"Daddy?"

Molly shook her head. "No, Baby, we can't stay with Daddy. It's not safe with Daddy either."

"But I wan' Daddy," she cried softly. "Don' wanna be gone!"

"Lizzy, Sweetheart, I don't want you to be gone either. I want to be with you and Daddy all the time, but I can't be and I know that Daddy wants to be with us as much as we want to be with him." She looked up at Bryce then. "I need you to call General Beckman and Director Graham, I don't care what you tell them about what happened today, but I need you to tell them to find a place for her. Some place where no one will ever find her." She looked back at her daughter and wiped away the fresh tears. "We need to be alone for a while."

Bryce nodded silently and left to make the call.

* * *

"Major Casey."

Casey sat up in his chair and turned to the screen. General Beckman stared back at him. She looked less than happy at the moment-not that the General had ever looked happy. "Yes, General?"

"Due to some unforeseen events that have suddenly taken place, your daughter and Molly Marquez have been relocated to a secret location indefinitely."

Casey bolted upright instantly. "What happened?"

"You know I cannot divulge such information," she said, and then after a moment of consideration, the General _smiled_ at him. "But you should know, Major, Miss Marquez handled the situation wonderfully. You should be very proud of her."

"They're okay?"

"Your daughter and Miss Marquez are fine," she assured him, "but for their safety and the safety of others, I cannot tell you where they are located or for what reasons they were relocated."

Casey fell back into his chair, expressionless. "I'm never going to see them again, am I, General?"

Beckman leaned against her desk and regarded the NSA agent solemnly. "No, Major, you're not."

Beckman cut the connection and Casey stared at the black screen despondently. They were gone and all he had left was his job. All that was left was his damn job.

* * *

Bryce held open the door for her and Molly smiled her thanks as she slid her sunglasses on. "So what are you going to do now, Agent Marquez?"

"Whatever Beckman tells me to do," Molly replied. She smiled to herself. "I hated her, but now, I think maybe she was right. I wasn't where I should have been and this is where it got me."

Bryce just nodded. "Well, you think you got time to tour the rest of South America with me?"

Molly looked over to find Bryce smiling at her and couldn't help, but smile back. "Only if we save the country once or twice."

"Of course," Bryce replied. "I think that can be arranged easily."

Molly followed him to his car. As he unlocked his car door, he looked up at her curiously. "I've been meaning to ask you, who is-"

Molly cut him off, trying not to laugh too much. "Believe me, Bryce, you don't want to know."

"Oh, come on, is he an agent?" Bryce pressed as they got in the car and started the engine.

"Yeah."

"Have I met him?"

"Yeah."

"Did I like him?"

"No."

"Did he like me?"

"Not at all."

"What's his last name?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Okay, then tell me his first name."

"No!"

"You're no fun."

"You keep asking me invasive question and I'll show you just what I think is fun."

"You remind me a lot of Major Casey."

"You don't say."

"It's disturbing."

Molly just smiled and stared out the passenger window, wondering if this was it, if she would be an agent forever. At one time, she'd thought she'd wanted it, but then...Bryce squeezed her shoulder to get her attention. His blue eyes were full of concern. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged as if it shouldn't really matter and continued to stare out the window. "I don't really know."

Bryce glanced at the road briefly and then looked over at her again. "It's going to be okay."

Molly rested her chin in the palm of her hand and murmured, "I hope so."

* * *

_"It's for the last page in the book."_

_"You're putting a picture of us making out on the last page?"_

_She nodded at him. He kissed her again and asked, "What are you gonna put over it? Title, I mean."_

_"Molly and Casey's first kiss."_

_"It wasn't our first kiss."_

_"Yes, it is, that very first one didn't count."_

_Casey nodded and then raised an eyebrow at her. "First kiss?"_

_She nodded. He made a face. "You're just going to end it like that?"_

_She nodded, laughing silently as she kissed him again. When they pulled apart, their lips barely touching, Casey said in a voice that wasn't quite a growl. "You're gonna have to make another book."_

_Molly bit his lower lip and then kissed it before replying. "I never said I wouldn't."_

_"How do you think the next one will end?"_

_"Who knows," she sighed. "Now would you shut the hell up and kiss me?"_

_"I'll do anything you want, Molly-girl."_

* * *

_**Okay, so this is, I think, the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. Obviously I'm writing a sequel. I'll be tying as much of Season two in with the sequel as I can. I hope you enjoyed this and I am soooo soooo sorry it took me this long to update.  
**_


End file.
